Everything Blooms Twice
by 4waterdragon27
Summary: It is said that everything in this world happens twice, it doesn't matter when or how, it WILL happen. There is no such thing as chance, everything happens for a reason when it comes for a second time. Naruto Uzumaki, descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, realizes this when the second and last Juubi's apple appears before him. With new power he'll take back the chakra given to this world
1. Prologue

**Naruto Uzumaki **

**Everything Blooms**

**Twice**

**Prologue **

Everything blooms twice.

This was the thought that was running through Kaguya Otsutsuki's mind as she watched her demise approach her. Demise in the form in her own flesh and blood! She felt rage flow through her veins and felt her heart clench in an unending sorrow as she watched her OWN children about to seal her. How could they do this to her? After all she's done for them you would think they would stand by her side and punish those foolish mortals, but they didn't, no, instead her own children attacked her to save this wretched world. What was in this world that was worth saving?

Humans?

_Please_ they are the lowest of the low, all they ever think about is money, pleasure, and new ways to back stab others. Was she wrong? No. Even if she didn't have the all seeing eyes of her Byakugan, she could easily see what was in front of her. Back stabbing creatures who would do anything to get what they want. Sex, money, property, crime, knowledge, theft, rape, everything is wrong in this world! They called her a demon! She's met demons and Devils sweeter than all the humans put together, the true monsters are them!

Human.

A frown scarred her beautiful face as the word rolled off her tongue in disgust, her own mouth felt rotten after speaking such a word! She felt dirty from speaking the word, like the word somehow managed to soil her every time it was spoken. Humans. They're wrecking this world, the once beautiful and loving earth where she lived her entire life was now filled with pain and hate! Everything in this world at the moment was filled with garbage! So, why is it that when she is trying to change this world to one of peace, everyone opposes her? Even her own sons are trying to kill her!

Damn it!

Can't they understand she's trying to save this world, if this continues all that will be left is war, destruction, and new ways to find pleasure such as killing and rape. No one would be safe. She looked to the right and watched her eldest son, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, come closer in slow motion. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. His skin was pale and his eyes were purple and rippled, similar to her Rinnesharingan on her forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. He sported a small goatee and had horn-like protrusions on his forehead that he inherited from her. On the back of his kimono was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. His hand was outstretched towards her and had a strange light colored circle on his palm.

She looked to the left and saw her younger son, Hamura Otsutsuki, coming closer to her with his hand outstretched. Attempting to close the distance that laid between them; her eyebrow rose as she noted the strange dark colored crescent moon on his palm. Hamura was a tall man with featureless white eyes and horn-like protrusions on his forehead which was, like Hagoromo, inherited from his mother. He also had no eyebrows, but had long white hair with bangs combed to the left side of his face, a single chin-length lock hanging from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. His sword was in its sheath, strapped to his left hip and had the pale purple eyes of the Byakugan glowing through the darkness of the night.

Kaguya's eyes narrowed in something akin to confusion as she looked at her son's chakra and noted his eyes seemed to be gathering lots of chakra. All the chakra in his body was being sucked into his purple orbs and she couldn't tell if she was hallucinating when she realized his eyes seemed to be almost _glowing._

Kaguya tore her gaze off her youngest son, closing her eyes as she continued to delve through her memories as her end came in slow motion. She loved her sons, she really did, but she couldn't help but curse them as they came closer, especially her eldest. He came up with the _bright_ idea of sharing _their_ holy chakra to humans in order to bring _peace_ to this world.

She wouldn't stand for that.

Humans were already at war now, without chakra, using their fists and swords to kill one another. Now imagine them wielding the holy power of chakra...She shuddered at the horrific thought that would soon become reality. They would destroy the world, how could he not understand this! How could giving them the means to become stronger and kill armies possibly bring peace to this world!

This foolish, foolish world! Her foolish sons! Don't they know by stopping her they are dooming this world to destruction! Step by step this world is falling deeper into the embrace of darkness and forsaking the light. Everyday she would witness something new about this corrupt world. Best friends who have been friends since they were children were suddenly trying to kill each other for a small amount of _money_. Men demanding sex from females for money or even nothing at all, they would simply force themselves on to them! Crime organizations kidnapping children, women, killing, and thieving for the hell of it before using those terrified women and children for their own twisted pleasure!

Corrupt rich owners creating contests in which the participants killed one another in order to receive their _materialistic_ prize. Even killing for _fun_!

In this world people don't get what they wish most, and that is a fact. They are subjected to the whims of this reality, that which is filled with suffering and hatred. When there is light there is also darkness, one cannot exist without the other, this world is full of pain and futility, those are the only things that exist in this reality. There are only 'winners' and 'losers' in this world along with the selfish desires to create a lasting peace...but there can be no peace when the world is flooded by rage. The selfish desire of the so called 'peace' will only be temporary and war will rise, hatred is born from the protection of love and more hatred will follow after it like vultures!

Everything she has said is nexuses, bound together by an unbreakable chain that keeps adding on to its links, the chain cannot be broken for they all wear it.

There is no way to break the chain...normally.

This world is filled with hatred and the only possible way to bring it back to its pure shape is to start over, to bring true peace is to destroy the corrupt, destroy the current world, and then build the new one from its ashes. She had the power. She had the resolve. She had the strength to do what others couldn't. She had the heart. She had the image. There was no going back for this world, it was already in the embrace of darkness, it couldn't get out. She could save this world...but her sons opposed her.

They, like her, had immense power, but unlike her they didn't see, or maybe they refused to see, that this world was corrupt, filled with demonic spawn, and that the only way to save this world is to destroy the old one. Her sons actually thought there was still hope for the ones in the world, but they were wrong. The seed of hatred was already planted, and, like everything else, it would grow and become stronger until this whole world was wrapped around its finger. Brothers will kill each other, husbands will beat wives, humans shall eat humans, wives will rape children. Pain and anger will fill this world creating a cycle of hatred that will never be broken. There will only be on word to describe it...hell. This world will become hell on earth.

So as her thoughts continued on this track, she couldn't help but shed a tear for the world that was once pure, the world that knew no corruption, that knew no hatred. Now, though, this world was different, it was now corrupt with the Devil's seeds. She came so _far_, so _close_, to creating a new world, it was right in her grasp...but she failed. Anguish blazed in her eyes, Kaguya could see that her sons were only a foot away from her now and coming towards her in an agonizingly slow pace.

It was torturing to say the least, how she was watching her death come in slow motion and could do absolutely nothing to stop it. She looked back to her two sons, one with rippled purple eyes, known as the Rinnegan, which held great power, and the other with her eyes, that of the Byakugan...That should've been the Byakugan.

Her eyes widened in utmost surprise, staring in astonishment at her youngest son, Hamura Otsutsuki. He once had eyes like her, the all seeing eyes of the Byakugan, but, in the midst of their battle, his eyes has been eating chakra like a beast, but she never thought...Thought that something like _this _would happen. Her eyes showed her amazement for just now...they ascended. Hamura's eyes...ascended to a form that she's never seen before in her entire life. The presence they held, the God-Like power that beared down on her, equaled that of the _Rinnegan_.

A brilliant blue, shining brightly like the moon, stared at her with remorse, but also with conviction, a conviction to do what is right. Those eyes...they were beautiful. She tore her gaze away from the dazzling eyes, the last sight of beauty she would see in this world, and let a small sigh pass her lips.

Her dismayed eyes looked down upon the realization that, if it wasn't before, it was definitely over now. There was no way she could win this fight. Her eyes took in the landscape surrounding them and not even a bubble of shock passed through her at the completely destroyed area around her. It was completely destroyed from the battle that just took place. The destruction went on for miles and miles, to be perfectly honest, she didn't even know how the Earth held from their titanic attacks.

This battle didn't just affect an area, it affected the _whole_ earth in its entirety. This was a battle that _Gods_ were involved in, the land that once stood beautiful was nothing more than pebbles, separated into huge chunks of Earth that separated into five _titanic _pieces, but, compared to its size originally, it was nothing more than a pebble.

It looked unrecognizable to most, but she could still make out exactly where she was. Kaguya couldn't help but laugh at the irony, the very place where she was granted her power would be the very same place she would lose it. Yes, the very place where she was about to be killed was the exact place where she picked the Juubi's fruit. The place where she first got her power, the place where she picked her dream...To bring peace to this wretched world by creating a new one. A sad smile crept onto her face as she recalled the precious memories she spent in this area...This place, in a way, had saved her life, it was fitting that this was where she was going to die.

Her eyes shot wide open as she went over what she just thought. She let the faintest of smiles come onto her face and hope flickered in her eyes once again, "_I may just have a chance to accomplish my dream yet."_ This place was about to save her life once again, everything in life happens twice of course, and it was proven here today.

Yes. Her dreams wouldn't die here, no, she would fix this world and bring true peace to this world, "_Probably with some help though,"_ She thought begrudgingly before shaking her head. "_But no matter, if it works out like how I want it too, he should be a great partner."_

She focused all her power, everything including her chakra and almost all of the Juubi's, it would regenerate eventually anyways and she could always get the power she left back later on, and focused it into her right hand. If she put everything she had into it...then it should just work. It started to glow a brilliant gold and Kaguya's Rinnesharingan on her forehead started to glow slightly as she envisioned her will into what she was about to create, the last time it would ever be created.

Her brow furrowed in concentration, making her look even more enchanting than usual, as she worked hard on her creation. She wasn't looking for some average joe either, she was looking for someone with similar ideals.

She was searching for someone who was searching for peace too, someone who was powerful and could handle the power she was about to grant him. Someone who knew what was wrong with this wretched world, someone who was pure of heart. Unfortunately for her, as she was focusing on her creation, she didn't know that the Juubi was also putting it's will into their creation as well.

She heard a mocking laugh echo within the depths of her mind, but she ignored it. Once their wills were shaped and formed in duality, their creation began to glow as its chakra hummed at a satisfactory level. Her creation began to glow even brighter as it levitated above her palm in a small circle.

And, for the first time today, she smiled. It was radiant, akin to the sun rising for the first time in centuries. The warmth in her smile and absolute hope that shimmered in her eyes made the already lovely woman into a goddess.

Her voice, soft and melodious, whispered, "It doesn't matter how long it takes." Her luscious pink lips kissed the light softly and the light started to dim, "I will bring true peace to this world." The light died out and her creation laid silently on her palm, humming with warmth and power.

It was a glowing gold apple.

It wasn't just any apple though...It was the Juubi's apple, the last one to ever be created. Because as they say…

Everything blooms twice.

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Unknown Location_

_Thirteen Years After The Kyuubi Attack_

_Present Time_

They say that you see your life flash before your eyes when you die.

They were right...

As memories began to play before him, Naruto couldn't help but think how pathetic his life was in his beginning years. His life was filled with nothing but agony and hatred, every day passed was just another day of torture he lived through. He found it amusing how he didn't break yet, any lesser man, woman, or beast would be foaming from their mouths dead years ago. They would either be taken over by their sorrow and end their pitiful lives or be taken over by their hatred and take revenge on the fools who ruined their lives. It didn't matter what kind of person they were, they would give in to their hidden demons eventually. They would take comfort in the emptiness of death or the blood of battle.

Naruto wasn't like that though and the thought of which made him smile because he knew he wasn't weak. In fact, he'd say he's a rather happy individual...He relented at the mocking laugh in the back of his mind, he supposed that was a little _too_ much.

The people of Konoha hated him, their cold glances and brutal beatings broke him piece by piece, but he never truly broke; at least, not completely. He lived with a mask of happiness on, a mask which only further angered the people of Konoha knowing that they couldn't do anything to break this boy's spirit. But, truly, behind that mask was that of a broken boy, a boy that didn't know why he lived or what the purpose of life was either.

Was life simply a means to torture him? Was that his reason for existence.

Fortunately, his reasons to live slowly came to him. Unfortunately, his _first _reason was for him to endure the hatred of others so no one else would have to. With those thoughts in mind, he endured their hatred because it was what he was born to do. His second reason to live came to him a few months later: it was to gain the respect and recognition of everyone in Konoha! The only way his five year old brain saw how he could do it was by becoming Hokage.

A kage was the leader of the village, the one respected by all for his power and name; he wanted that. He wanted the recognition, for people to know his name. At the time he became a bit of an "attention whore" per se. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit, make no mistake he loved the color orange, but too much of anything isn't good, so no one could miss him and everyone could see him. It made his life a bit more durable to see people looking at him. At least that way he would know that he was actually living, that he wasn't just an illusion or empty space. Once, when he was wearing his jumpsuit, he happened to see a prank and how everyone would chase after and laugh at the ones who did it. Some would congratulate them, others would give them a fond scolding, but, overall, it made people happy. He _wanted_ that, so he did pranks himself, which he quite enjoyed because it didn't just give him attention, but also gave him experience at being stealthy-which happened to be a huge part of being a ninja.

I shit you not.

Then_ it _happened.

As Naruto saw the memories go by, he realised that this was where he decided to stop being pathetic, this was where his mask broke and he wasn't afraid to come out. This event changed everything for him. It gave him his greatest reason to live, but it was also a moment where he broke and progressed at the same time. It made him into the young man he was today. It was the moment when he truly began to live, when he finally came out of hiding and became the person he truly was.

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Flashback_

_Ten Years After the Kyuubi Attack_

_Konohagakure No Sato: Hokage's Room_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was known by many names: The Professor, the God of Shinobi, and, most notably, the Sandaime Hokage, but, at the moment, he looked like nothing but a weary old man. He stood by the window as his failures haunted his mind again and again. His eyes stared down at the village, Konohagakure, his home he swore to protect when he first became a Shinobi.

His eyes held a mix of sadness, anger, disgust, and shame, his ever present caring smile had long since vanished due to the events of this week and a grim frown has taken it's place. The wrinkles that were usually hidden were shown on his face, making Hiruzen appear that much older. You could see by his actions, or lack of, that he was worried seeing how the pipe he almost always had in his mouth was not present.

He looked tired.

There were bags under his eyes, and his shoulders seemed to be weighed down by an unseen force. He didn't look like the Sandaime Hokage, the one who fought and lived through hundreds of battles, no, right now he looked like an ordinary old man who has seen too much in his lifetime…

"_I wonder, Minato-kun, if you knew how this village would treat your son...would you bother saving it? I myself am unsure, to think that the ideals of Hashirama-sensei, the ideals that has been burned into this village, would be this violated." _Hiruzen sighed sadly, waiting for news to be delivered to him. News on if they found _him_...the very reason why he was like this at the moment.

It was all because of one boy, one wonderful happy young boy that had an unfortunate burden placed upon him. The boy he saw as a grandson, he looked at his desk and saw a picture of him standing beside a young blonde haired boy who had a huge foxy grin on his face. They were both holding ice cream cones and you could see how proud Hiruzen was of the boy because his eyes seemed to brim with pride as he looked at the boy.

Yes, it all had to do with one boy. The boy who is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. That boy is Uzumaki Naruto, a ten year old boy who held the titanic beast, Kyuubi, away from the village and a child with the purest heart the Sandaime has ever seen.

Said boy has been missing for seven whole days.

He disappeared when the regular Anbu that was guarding him was attacked, by the time the Anbu dealt with the offender it was already too late. Naruto was already gone. They couldn't even interrogate the attacked since he committed suicide the moment he was defeated. They weren't even left with traces of his body to examine, he was left with nothing but ashes.

When the Sandaime was alerted of what happened you could feel his killing intent all over the village, every bit of warmth in his eyes were gone, and was now filled with iciness: the eyes of a Hokage who was beyond pissed off.

Everyone in the same room with Hiruzen flinched at seeing his gaze, even Danzo. He ordered his Anbu to search for the attackers immediately. The Sandaime immediately looked for the boy in the crystal ball, but his image was blocked. That befuddled him and left him with the thought that there was a traitor in his midst. He didn't know how it was possible that his image could be blocked unless Naruto wasn't in Konoha, but that wasn't possible, he would've known.

So that left the option that someone else knew the secrets to his sensei's crystal ball, but the people who knew the secrets of the ball could be counted on one hand. Jiraiya, his two advisors, and, of course, Danzo. He growled...it was certainly possible, actually it was 100% possible that it was him, it was something that Danzo would do. He always wanted Naruto because of the Kyuubi sealed within him and constantly fought for him to be made into a mindless drone. So, yes, it was something that Danzo would do, and he was positive that it was, in fact, him. Yet he couldn't do anything without proof, Danzo is too slippery and wouldn't leave any evidence that he was there unless he wanted to be found out.

And so here the Sandaime was, seven days later, a nervous angry wreck. Waiting for any news to come to him about Naruto, but his hope dwindled bit by bit. Everytime he looked at Minato's picture he felt a knife twist in his heart, he promised that he would take care of the boy, but so far he was doing a terrible job of it. Everyone hated him and the hate was passed down to the younger generation making it so that Naruto lived a terrible life. The only good things that helped the young child was him and the ramen chefs, but even then, they were not enough to help the boy. He looked out the window, anxiousness boiling in his eyes, and then it happened.

An injured Anbu appeared, panting and bleeding, and kneeled before speaking, "Hokage-sama! I found him...Bring medics and my Anbu squad quickly! He won't make it much longer."

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Konohagakure no Sato: Unknown Location_

_At the same moment_

**(A.N. Yes, I am aware that this next section resembles Tokyo Ghoul quite highly, but I've don't this for a reason. More on that at the Author Notes)**

Naruto looked down at his knees with broken, lifeless eyes. His long blonde locks covered his forehead, successfully hiding his broken eyes. He was stripped of all his clothes, but his boxers; his body was severely bruised, cut, damaged, and he sat in a puddle of his own blood. It's been seven days since he's been kidnapped.

168 hours.

10,080 minutes.

60,480 seconds.

He let a smile fall on his lips; although, it was anything but humorous. It was broken, cracked, the closest word to define his appearance, his eyes and smile, would be insane.

It's been seven days.

Seven days since they started to torture him. Continuously. Every day it was non ending torture that he somehow managed to live through; although, that was probably thanks to his red furry friend he had locked in his stomach. He thought he could break out after kicking their ass and learning their identities like a ninja!

What a cruel awakening to reality.

He thought he could withstand the fear, the words, the unknown. He thought he could maintain his calm, his courage. He thought he knew pain.

He was wrong.

Perhaps, emotionally he knew pain, but _physical _pain was unique just like its siblings were. He _thought _he knew pain, but he only scratched the surface.

He learned after the first two days that whimpering for them to stop was a hopeless case, they wouldn't stop. They enjoyed it. He was only given a break to heal from the torture, which he managed to do in an insanely short period of time, but that was mainly due to the Kyuubi sealed within him. At least, that's what they told him anyways. Although, they suspected his Uzumaki genes were the true reason. He would've laughed if he was feeling any better, but he couldn't laugh. He could only feel pain.

The reason why he was hated was because he sealed the Kyuubi. The reason why he was hated was because of the Yondaime. The reason why he was hated was because of chakra.

"550. 543...536...529." Naruto whispered to himself in between pained breaths. He commanded himself to count from 1000 to 0 by sevens, it was his only lifeline. It was the only thing that kept him _sane_, if you could even call it that, during this entire time. The thought that doing an act so small could keep you grounded to this world would seem preposterous to an ordinary human, but Naruto was far from ordinary. Ever since he was little he had to constantly adjust to the harsh situations that he was placed in.

It started with hunger and turned into survival, to do every possible thing to survive. As every situation he was placed in became more and more serious he adapted so he could survive. He learned from a young age that this life wasn't fair and things will never come to you on a silver platter, you would have to work for everything you get. Whenever life became insanely hard and he didn't know if he could hold in his hatred, he would count down from a thousand to keep his mind busy and keep himself away from the situation at hand. So, as he sat there lifelessly, he counted down and tried to hold on his dwindling sanity.

It was dark.

There were no lights surrounding him, he couldn't feel anything but the cool touch of the dark. The shadows embraced him, trying to fill the emptiness that he felt inside, but it was futile. His body felt like it was on fire, like the blood in his body was replaced with acid. His body begged for the cool touch of the shadows, so he leaned in and let the cold shadows embrace his body. His head was throbbing, but it slowed as if the cold was somehow freezing him. The shadows welcomed him, beckoned him forth, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. He decided he liked it. He let the darkness consume him slowly, but he still felt empty...

He heard popping and looked down lifelessly at his hands that were stripped of it's skin and bleeding heavily. His fingers were broken after they ripped his skin off, they did it with steel wrenches. Steel making contact with his skin-free flesh was agonizing, they snapped it in an agonizing slow pace and relished in his blood curling screams. Another snap and his knuckles popped back into place, his skin was also healing.

Most of his body was completely red, ripped free from his skin, the air made contact with his flesh and a numbing burn took place. On the first day they skinned him at number 963, they poured what smelt like lemonade over his body. All he could feel was pain.

They did this everyday, right after they skinned and broke his bones before proceeding with the main torture. They said they did this for the experimentation, but it seemed more for the fun to him. His already impressive healing rate saved him, but also hurt him during these times. It seemed as he tried to adapt to the harsh reality, his healing rate adapted and improved by leaps and bounds to keep up with the new torture methods. If it wasn't such a morbid time, he would be impressed and awed by his amazing healing prowess. His skin hissed and sizzled as the skin quickly began to grow back.

"Again and Again. Again and Again. 490...483." Naruto mumbled out crazily as he looked down and saw his skin shavings and a huge puddle of blood. His blood. His eye started to twitch madly as he recalled how the torture got worse and worse after every hour. He tried to scream, but he just couldn't anymore as he chanted once again, "476...469...462."

His skin healed and he sat there, tied on the metal chair, awaiting for the next torture session. He didn't have to wait long as the creatures came in again. He called them creatures because they didn't deserve to have the title human. "_But would it not be more insulting if i did call them humans? Humans are such disgusting creatures, it would be right to call them human. Treacherous beings that do not deserve the delicacy of life. They corrupt the world we live in...would it be wrong to purify this world of this race? They are filled with nothing but hate. They smile while others suffer...power hungry fools. Yes, it is truly right to call these beings human."_

He thought he heard a female's voice whisper through his head "_But what of your friends? What about the ones who do care? The ones strong enough to resist the hatred of this world and these people. Your Jiji, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojisan. If there are people such as them how do you know this whole world is like that? Don't give up yet...Naru-kun."_

He nodded mentally at the words, but all that came out on the outside was whimpers. His body was broken, his spirit took a hit, he didn't know if he was awake or alive right now. Was he in this body or was he watching his body. Was this reality or illusion? Are these thoughts his? Or are these the thoughts of one who has been truly lost? Was he lost in his subconscious or was his spirit broken enough that it created an alternate being in it's place. He understood yet didn't understand the thoughts that we're going through his head. He felt so...he didn't know how to describe it.

Like he was nothing.

His mind went blank once more as he faded from the white mindscape he was in and focused on the new beings in the room. There were three men, each of which had a different type of expression on his face. The one on the right smiled in a pitying type of way, "I'm sorry, Uzumaki-San. This is all for the sake of our experiments." Naruto didn't deign him with a response or, more likely, he couldn't due to his growing back tongue. The man sighed before continuing, "There's something in your body that is interesting and, no, it's not the Kyuubi." His eyes glinted in a sick fashion, "It's something much more interesting."

The man on the left continued, an emotionless expression on his face, "Unfortunately, our time is running out so we need to move onto the last stages of our experiment. We've already dissected you to learn all about your body, but, unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough to find what we were looking for. We would've given up…"

The man on the right took on right where he left off, "Except there is one part of your body that we didn't look at yet." He tapped Naruto's forehead, "Your brain. We need to study your brain and all of the information stored there, I won't bore you with the details, but, unfortunately, you need to die so we can continue our experimentation."

Before they could continue, the man in the middle, the one who was happily grinning at Naruto the whole time decided to speak, "It looks like our time together has finally come to the end, demon spawn."

The only response he got were the barely audible whispers of a broken blonde haired boy, "363...356...349...342." The man's grin seemed to grow wider as he heard the broken mumblings of the demon.

He heard his companion sigh, "Unfortunately, not everyone holds the experimentation above their personal problems." His eyes flashed warningly at the grinning man, "We don't have time for your pitiful grudges. They'll be upon us soon."

Naruto briefly noted that another man appeared, but he wasn't a experimenter like everyone else. He was dressed similarly to a Shinobi except his armor seemed rather light and he was wearing a mask. He was dressed in a fashion similar to that of an Anbu, but his mask was more demonic than animalistic. Naruto's dull eyes noted that the mask had a strange word on it, the mask read "Ne."

The _Ne _man looked Naruto in the eye before speaking in an emotionless tone to the others, "Has anything new or of interest happened?" Although, the _Ne _man asked it like a question, the other men knew it was it a demand and immediately responded with a negative, "Nothing happened, Shinobi-sama! It continued with no change at all, except for an improved healing rate, nothing changed. We are hereby about to finish the operation with the examination of his brain which will, without a doubt, hold everything you wish to know!"

The _Ne _member nodded once before speaking once more, "Very well. Finish the experiment as soon as possible. Anbu will be here soon along side with the Sandaime..." The _Ne _member disappeared in a _Shunshin_ and, almost immediately, the experimenters turned back to Naruto with their respective expressions on their faces.

The man in the middle grinned at him, "Well you heard him, Kyuubi." His grin never faltered even at his companions groans of annoyance at calling the child the Kyuubi, "It is time to finish this..."

The man on the right, his emotionless expression never fading nodding at him in something that was akin to respect, "It was honor to experiment on you, child."

The man on the left continued, his pitying smile locked onto the blonde, "But don't worry, thanks to you, everything is going to change! You'll be know as the herald of the new Shinobi Age!"

He didn't get a chance to finish talking as the behemoth of a man in the middle elbowed his fellow experimenters in the side with a snarl on his face, "Shut up! Don't talk to the fucking demon like you're on even terms. _It's _the scum of the earth." The man spat on the blonde's body as a twisted grin made its way on his face, "You see, Kyuubi, no one has ever loved or liked you, even Hokage-sama, the one you called out so lovingly to, never came for you. He wanted you to die too."

"_No." _ Naruto growled mentally as his rage started to build, "_Jiji does care for me!" _His thoughts continued as his mind started to clear, his blood started to cool and his eyes flickered back and forth between his sky blue and a crimson red. Suddenly his pain disappeared as everything became as clear as a crystal to him, "_People like this...they are destroying this world. This world is corrupt because of them. They wage wars, the kill, they steal, they rape for their own pleasure. This place…" _

"_Do you want power?" _A man's voice echoed inside of his mind. His voice was cold, yet comforting at the same time and held a mystical presence. Naruto didn't even care if he sounded insane or not as his eyes blazed in an icy cold.

"_...Yes." _Naruto whispered inside the confines of his mind.

"_Why...do you want power…" _It whispered back, but Naruto felt as if it already knew the answer_, "Other than to protect the few you care for...Why do you want power? What is your truest reason…"_

"Also, weren't those ramen chefs particularly nice to you? Yes...I do believe they kicked out the people who ever tried to be rude to you. They must have been like your own personal angels…" The behemoth's eyes seemed to widen with glee, "Oh I know, after we kill you off we're going to do the same thing we did to you to them! How does it feel to know that the two people you care for are going to be tortured just like that! Isn't it just...delicious! The sharing of pain! Oh i could explode from the flavor of it all. Blood everywhere...can you imagine it? Bathing in their blood. Doesn't it give you the greatest feeling of all?"

"_This place is hell with unfortunate souls stuck in it...I'm sick of this world." _Naruto growled to himself and the wind seemed to pick up, the air seemed to get cold and there was a sudden pressure in the room, "_Yes...this world needs a change. I'll change it...I'll change it and protect the ones who are pure, but most of all...I'll create a new world, a world where no one suffers...this world will change… and I'll be the one to do it...Did you hear it? Did you hear me! I want power so I can change this world!"_

The voice was silent for a while before bursting into chuckles, after the fit was over he spoke once more, _"Very well...then unlock your power...Unlock the power that will change this world…"_

"Yes...yes...yes! I'll slaughter them! Let me be the one to take them from you, Kyuubi!" The behemoth said with an insane laugh as he picked up the saw he was going to use to chop the blonde's head off and brought it closer to the boy. Naruto's bangs covered his eyes and the pressure increased tenfold. Electricity seemed to run through Naruto's body and the sky rumbled, the ground shook, the wind picked pick, lightning flashed in the sky as if nature could sense the change that was occurring. Then all at once, the noise stopped, nature stopped, as if it was waiting for something. It felt like the calm before the storm…

"Hilarious." The boy slowly brought up his head and fixed his strange new eyes on them. The men froze and trembled as they made eye contact with the small boy. His eyes weren't the usual sky blue anymore...no, they were very different. His eyes now had a dark blue pupil and was surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris. The beginning of the iris was a very light blue and turned into white as it went on. The edges of the eyes were a ice-like blue and the whitish-blue iris rippled like flames around his pupil. He broke his gaze with the men and brought his cold calculating gaze towards the man who had spoken before, "The pig shouldn't speak before the slaughter."

The man stared at Naruto for a few moments before erupting in giggles, obviously to stupid or too high on his enjoyment to realise the threat that was standing before him, "Oh...Kyuubi...you truly are an interesting one alright! Now allow me to take your life!" The man brought his kunai down in an obvious shinobi level speed, but Naruto watched the kunai come down in slow motion, "_I need the power...to kill," _Naruto thought to himself. The behemoth was confident that the boy die, there was no possible way for him to dodge when he was chained to a chair and the saw was closing in on his forehead. It should've been obvious what the result would be, it should've been obvious who would be the victor or this match…

Which is why he was completely surprised when the boy disappeared in thin air and he hit nothing but air. His shocked eyes stared down at the chair in disbelief, not only was the blonde gone, but the chains that surrounded him were missing as well. Before he could even utter a scream or raise his eyes in horror, those very same chains took up his vision and then...everything went black

The other men could only look on in a horrified stage of shock as they heard a small tap behind the dead body. Naruto stood with his back facing towards them, the chains hitting the ground behind him, the same chains he used to rip off the first man's head. The black linked metal were now dyed a crimson red and the platter of the behemoth's blood was resounding throughout the silence as it slowly dropped off the chain. The head rolled around on the ground before coming to a stop, it's dead eyes facing his companions. The men could only look on in horror when they realized that the man's head was _cleanly_ cut off. They looked at the head in disgust as copious amounts of blood came flowing out until finally they couldn't take it and puked out their stomach.

On the other hand, Naruto was looking at his hands in curiousity. He just killed somebody. He was always told that when you kill someone, you almost lose yourself in your despair...But Naruto felt nothing as he looked down at the man he just killed. Perhaps some people were just better off dead or maybe he truly was a monster...Either way, that was better than being a _human._

Naruto looked at the chains in a cold curiosity, "So humans can bleed as well? How disgusting." His fingers seemed to grow small white spikes on each of the tips before the chains were cut to pieces leaving nothing but the cuffs. The two scientists could only stare in shock, their experiment just _sliced _through one of the hardest metals like it was butter.

Before any of the men could speak, Naruto spoke, "I suppose, I should thank you for showing me how this world actually works." The blonde smiled coldly, "You actually gave me my reason to exist, my reason to keep fighting." The blonde lost his smile and looked straight at the men before him, "I will purify this world and the first steps to this world's purification…" He physically stepped forward at those words, his footsteps resounding through the silence as he slowly closed the distance between them, "Will start with you all."

His words made the men freeze, it wasn't the words itself, no, it was how he _said_ it. He said it like he was announcing what he was going to eat today for dinner, he said it so _easily_, like it didn't even matter. The calm in his words, like he knew they were already dead and they couldn't do anything about it. He looked at them with such indifferent eyes, like they were nothing. His cold blue eyes made them feel as if they were staring at a superior being, a God. They took an unconscious step backwards.

Fear.

That was the emotion flowing through their veins as they looked at him. This wasn't the same kid as before. The kid who had no reason to live, the kid who never fought back. That kid didn't exist anymore. This Naruto was completely different. They froze as his icy glaciers met their fearful orbs, they physically couldn't move. They felt cold. No. They felt dead. They made the mistake of looking deep into Naruto's eyes and started to witness their deaths over and over again as his presence began to overwhelm them. Their knees began to buckle, they couldn't take it, they needed to kill themselves...but they couldn't move.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at his body, his newly refurbished body. He cracked his neck as he stared at his body in amazement. He felt _strong. _Powerful, like a completely different person. Naruto felt stronger than he ever felt before, he felt new energy boiling inside of him, just waiting to be used. Naruto felt his bones hardening under his skin and knew he couldn't be broken or feel pain.

Pain.

He scoffed. He doubted he could feel pain after was done to him. He casually picked up the knife that was next to him and, without a second thought, tried to stab it into his arm. Key word "tried". The blade shattered on contact.

Well, he supposed that wasn't quite right. It didn't _break _on contact, it slightly pierced his skin before shattering due to the bones underneath. Although, it didn't really matter that his skin was pierced for a moment later, he was already healed. That proved his theory was correct, his body or, more specifically, his bones has hardened. His second theory was proved when he didn't feel any pain at all when the blade made contact with his skin. After what happened to him, it would be hard to cause him pain, and even if he was caused pain his healing rate has improved to extreme levels after the continuous torture. He brought his gaze from his hand and towards the men, it was time to start the purification of this world.

Naruto tightened his fist, his body felt tougher, faster, and he couldn't help, but wonder how well his body improved from his strange modifications. A perfect time to test himself. He wasn't sure what exactly happened to his body, but he didn't care; he didn't care or know why his eyes were itching for some reason or how he gained a power from nowhere, but he knew one thing...he liked it. And he was sure as hell going to use it to change this world.

He felt his chakra surging through his body and leaking out, materializing for all to see. His chakra exploded around him, surrounding him like a vortex and Naruto could only state in amazement as it all got absorbed into his body leaving a blue aura surrounding his body.

Naruto didn't bother waiting anymore and took off in a burst of speed, appearing in front of the nearest man and, before he could even shout in shock, a hand was placed on his face. His eyes widened in horror before closing as a long bone came out of the other side of his head. Naruto pulled his hand out a bit so he could grip the bone with his right hand before swiping downwards cutting his opponent's body clean in half. The halves of the body fell on top of each other and blood immediately began to flow out of the sides.

His bladder seemed to be perfectly cut in half and it was releasing all the contents that were in it. Piss and blood mixed together as it poured out as one substance. It was a gory sight, but definitely nothing compared to the torture Naruto just went through. Naruto looked at the bone curiously as he wiped the blood that hit his face when he was cutting the man in half. "_So I was right when I thought that my body has changed. I can use my bones in combat and it seems my bones has become stronger which does explain why the knife would shatter when it made contact with my hand." _A childish smile graced his face for the first time in weeks, "_I guess I gained what others would call the "Perfect body", I have the incredible healing rate and the body that is almost impossible to injure thanks to my bones. In other words, I'm a badass." _

He looked towards where he used to be and then back to his position, "_Interesting...it seems my bones or, maybe, it's all the new energy I suddenly have increased my physical abilities by a lot." _

His ability to think seemed to become clearer as he figured out his purpose to live. His mind used to be clouded, his reasons to live were few and none of them felt _real_. He felt as if he should kill himself, for what was the reason to live if he had no purpose in life. He lost himself within his mask so his mind would be clouded and he wouldn't give up completely. He smiled, realising there was no reason to hide anymore...he had found his purpose, his reason to live.

Naruto saw the other men stare at him in horror, but he payed no attention to it. Instead, he looked at his bone blade once more and decided to test his newfound abilities. He tossed his "blade" to the side and then reached towards his shoulder and concentrated. It didn't take longer than a couple seconds, his eyes suddenly opened and pulled out the bones in his shoulderblades.

He briefly noted that pulling out his bone didn't even hurt and it also seemed that as soon as he started to pull his bone out it started to regrow.

Instant regeneration of bones...very nice.

He looked at his blade and noticed how light it was; yet, he could also tell it was durable and strong. This ability wasn't just a perfect defense, but also a powerful offense! Once again, chakra began to circle his entire body before bursting into visible blue flames. It stayed like that for a few seconds before the chakra was sucked into his body leaving him with a light blue glow a sand grain above his skin.

He smiled before charging towards the next man, who appeared to be out of his shock and drew his sword as Naruto sliced downwards, but it was blocked by his blade. The man managed to overpower him and pushed him back with a frown before charging towards him in a speed that was much faster than the Academy students Naruto sparred with in school. A speed that most academy students wouldn't be able to keep up with...but, unfortunately for the man, Naruto wasn't your ordinary academy student.

Naruto mouth slowly opened in awe as the world slowed down before him; everything from the humans to the pebbles that were thrown into the air from the battle occurring moved as if it was moving through water. Unbeknownst to the young Uzumaki, his eyes were rippling brightly, it's white flames moving around his iris in a hypnotizing manner. Naruto watched him come in slow motion as his drawn blade began to swing downwards. Then the blonde looked into his eyes and it was like he could tell what he was about to do. He weaved in and out of each strike with ease, all the while looking as if nothing was happening. It infuriated the man and, in blind rage, he swung downwards, attempting to slice the Kyuubi brat in half, but, to his shock, and growing horror it was blocked by a finger.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, he didn't expect his strike to be so weak, but he shrugged and used his bone blade to cut his opponent's head clean off. The blonde rose an eyebrow at how easily he was able to defeat the man, the lack of skill was disappointing, the only thing they have going for them is their speed...which, compared to a Chunin, was terrible.

A man charged him from behind, but Naruto simply threw his bone behind him and it easily pierced through his enemy's head. He blinked in suprise...Naruto never turned around, not even once. So, how? How did he knew the man was there? These thoughts continued to occupy his thoughts as he ran towards the man in front of him and threw a punch towards him, moving in like a flash. The man couldn't even react before he was struck in the face and sent backwards, but before he could fall he was grabbed by the collar and punched several times in the nose. Naruto didn't stop his brutal execution and continued; grabbing his head, he brought down the man's face and smashed it into his knee, shattering his nose and covering his pants in blood. As his enemy brought his hands to his broken face, Naruto dug his fist into the masked man's gut before kicking him in the shin, jabbed him in the side, elbowed him in the jaw and backfisted him in the eye. He then swept the man's knee out and barreled into his chest with his shoulder before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back towards him. Naruto then kneed him in the stomach causing blood to spew out of his mouth before smashing his elbow into his neck. He heard a satisfying snap and threw the body away like a rag doll.

He heard a sound to his right and noted that more men came out of a door, each of them were carrying long swords. Naruto willed a bone to come out of his shoulder and his body quickly complied. Gripping the bone in his right hand, Naruto took off in a burst of speed before jumping into the air towards the first man, whom had a long sword with a strange hole in the end of it. As Naruto neared him he sliced downwards with his bone sword while the man picked up his heavy sword and swung it to meet his, sword to sword. Naruto quickly lost the power struggle and pushed off with his blade, flipping back into the air before landing many feet away from the other man, with his back facing him.

Naruto tried to take a few seconds to calm his breathing, but he never got the time. Again his eyes widened in surprise as he saw behind him once again and they widened even _more _as he saw the man quickly appearing behind him, spinning like a twister before slashing towards him. Quickly spinning on his feet he took a bone the size of a kunai out of his elbow and placed it in his mouth before placing two hands on his bone blade and did his best to block the swing coming towards him. His eyes widened at the power in the opposing blow as he was sent sliding back while he continued to block the blade, but a smile quickly crept onto his face, "_These ones are much stronger than the last few…" _

Naruto gritted his teeth before realising holding the block wouldn't benefit him at all and pushed off the ground. He started to spin horizontally in the air and he came down fast, spinning all the while, before breaking out of the spin and sped down towards the man as he watched his blade's movements. The man's blade was already in motion ready to kill him as he came down towards the ground, Naruto watched him twirl and twirl again and kept track of where it would hit. Naruto twirled the bone in his hand and as he was about to hit the ground he jabbed his bone blade into the ground, but not just into the ground, he also pierced his blade into the hole of the enemy's sword, successfully stopping it before it could slice him in half.

The man gaped at the level of skill that was just shown before quickly acting, he threw a punch towards Naruto, but the blond was faster. Naruto was already in a handstand and quickly spun on the blade, directing a roundhouse kick towards the man's side. It connected and he heard an audible crack before the man was sent flying away. Naruto continued his relentless onslaught, disregarding his need to breath, and spit out the bone kunai from his mouth in an alarmingly fast rate. The Kunai hit the man's hand and dug into the ground, successfully stopping his movement. The man jerked forward from the suddenly stop and looked towards Naruto only to see the blonde's fingers pointing towards him, he tilted his head in confusion before hearing Naruto's cold voice, "**Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)!" **

Hardened bones from his fingertips shot out and headed towards the enemy in a surprisingly fast rate, akin to real bullets. They had a spinning motion that made the skeletal bullets look more like miniature drills than anything else. The bullets closed in on the man and quickly drilled through his head, his eyes widened in shock as blood spewed out of his mouth. Naruto watched as his eyes slowly became lifeless, but the expression of horror was etched onto his face as he fell to the floor dead. He looked at the man with a cold curiosity before Naruto looked at his hands, "_How did I even do that? It...just happened." _Naruto frowned in annoyance. Nothing was making any sense! How did he gain all this power, how did he learn all of these abilities, and what was with the itching in his eyes! He let out a breath, shrugging before dismissing it, "_Doesn't matter, I didn't know I could pull out bones before, but now I can. Must be like that."_

Naruto turned his head the moment he heard the sound of rapidly approaching footprints and gazed at the next man who was already speeding towards him with two long blades in his hands. The blonde held his blade in a ready stance as the man approached and, in a flurry of motion, they collided in a heated sword battle. They traded blow for blow, moving with a speed that was beyond genin level, and Naruto quickly realised after the man landed a small cut on his cheek, which after a few seconds sizzled and healed in a flash, that he was outclassed in skill with swords by the man and if it wasn't for how he could see his moves, he would already be greatly injured.

"_I can't stay close. I shouldn't test my limits just yet. I have to use my brains!" _

Naruto backed up a bit as the man rushed him with another show of slashing before leaping backwards and pretending to stumble as he landed. He could see the man's grin at his "supposed" mistake; the man quickly sped forward and jabbed his blade at his heart, overreaching his arm in his confidence. A fatal mistake on his part. As the blade reached just an inch away from his heart, Naruto grinned, and went into a backstand easily dodging the jab, and as the man stumbled forward because of his overreaching attack, Naruto took the offensive. The blonde quickly shot his left leg up and smashed his foot into the man's neck sending him into the air, as Naruto was about to follow him into the air to take advantage of his opponent's weakness he spotted more men approaching him. Naruto growled, "_What annoyances."_

Naruto counted four men surrounding him in the north, south, west, and east positions. He still wasn't exactly sure how he saw all of them, but he didn't really care at the moment. Right now, the most important thing was for him to _survive._ He saw each of the four men charge at him from all his sides, moving as if they were trying to exploit his _supposed_ weakness, which was that they thought he couldn't see them.

Pathetic.

They were so sluggish compared to him that in his eyes they moved in slow-motion, but, then again, so far he could see every single movement of his other enemies in slow-motion too...perhaps he was just that fast? He shook his head and dismissed his thoughts on the matter, it was time to focus on the battle. The strange, but awesome bone techniques are just too good for these guys, and so, in hopes that they would amuse him, he decided to go without it.

The first man charged him and he grabbed him by the necktie and lightly kicked him away, ripping the tie off of him. While holding the tie, he caught the next man's hand with it while he tried to punch him, wrapping it around his wrist like a handcuff. He then swung the guy around by his wrist like a flail weapon, whacking the other three men. He then pulled the tie tighter, causing it to release the man like a slingshot at his comrades. The four men got up, fear in their face, but not looking like they would give up. They seemed more angry than afraid.

"If you hate me... hate yourselves for making an enemy out of me." Naruto spoke coldly, his exotic blue eyes watching their every motion as they tried to attack again. He caught the arm of one of the men and used him as a human shield, letting one of his comrades stab his sword into him. Naruto then pulled a knife out of his hostage's pocket as another man came from behind with an enormous sword. He easily blocked the large blade with the small knife, his enhanced body easily able to handle the blow, not that it would harm him anyways.

He then flipped away throwing the knife right between the eyes of another man. With two combatants left now, Naruto felt even more disappointed than with the first opponent. They were just so weak. One man charged at him again with a large sword raised. In the middle of his vertical slash, Naruto just swatted the sword aside, sending it flying out of his hands. He let the man run to retrieve his weapon, as the other man let out a flurry of attacks, which he dodged easily. Swaying in and out of the blows, he considered dancing around with his eyes closed while hearing out his attacks to dodge them, but decided they had bored him for long enough.

The two men charged him and both of them tried to cut Naruto up from both sides. They tried to stab him, but he jumped straight up and landed with his hand on both their blades, grounding them. While upside-down on his hand, he did the splits and kicked both of the fighters simultaneously. He hit them a little harder than he would have liked though, as both of them had their faces smashed beyond recognition. Naruto got up and sighed to himself, the two men were dead before they even finished falling to the ground. These men weren't just weak, they hardly knew how to fight, but he had to admit they were persistent...for _humans_ anyways.

The man he kicked into the air charged him from behind, trying to take him by surprise, but he already saw him coming. Spinning around he slammed his palm into the man's elbow causing the blade to go off course and pass by his head. Naruto, refusing to give the man a chance to breathe, took no time to act and immediately started pummeling his stomach with quick jabs. Spit flew out of his enemy's mouth and as Naruto prepared a final jab, the man slid his hidden blade out of his sleeve and started jabbing, with his rapier, in quick strikes.

Slipping in and out of his strikes, Naruto tried to find a time to attack, but found that he had no time to respond because of the man's precise and quick strikes. Naruto tsked in annoyance and jumped backwards and threw his fingers forwards, firing another ten finger bullets towards him to gather space. The bullets missed, but he was unsurprised, the bullets were meant to be a distraction, and it served it's purpose.

"_Let's try this out then," _Naruto thought before concentrating on his body. Bones started growing out of his body, from his shoulder and his wrists, his knees and thighs, and in his hands. The man stared at the child in horror, carefully studying his opponent and trying to figure out his best way to attack, but the way to proceed wasn't left up to him and Naruto made sure to let him know that. Naruto shot into the sky, being careful to not stab himself with his bones, flipping and gathering speed as he fell towards the man.

Nearing the man, he did a roundhouse kick towards his head, but his bone was stopped by his blade. He bounced off the blade and landed in a hand stand before spinning and letting his bones on his skin try to skewer the man. The sound of metal clanging was heard as the man did his best to block the bones, but he couldn't hold it for long as Naruto won first blood and cut his cheek. Flipping back onto his feet, Naruto swung his wrist bone towards his opponent's face as his knee bone already made it's way towards his stomach. The opponent knocked his wrist to the side and deflected the knee bone with his sword, but Naruto used the deflection to his advantage and, as he fell back, he landed on his left hand and pushed off, landing a hard kick into the man's stomach.

The man stumbled back few steps before stabbing towards him, but Naruto jumped over his blade and landed back to back with his opponent. Naruto quickly started spinning like a hurricane towards his enemy and the man was quick to back away, but, to his shock, the twister of bones managed to follow him. Unbeknownst to the man, Naruto could easily find him with his 360 degrees vision and, as such, could track his movements. His enemy could barely stand against the onslaught and he got cut deeply multiple times before growling in rage. He threw one of his swords toward the hurricane, but Naruto had already stopped spinning by that time and was speeding in zigzags towards his opponent.

Using his feet and hands alongside of his bones, he was quickly pushing the masked man back. The man continued slicing with his one sword, but Naruto dodged and deflected every one, before pulling on the man's sleeve. He dragged the man down as Naruto fell backwards, kicking him into the stomach and into the air. Naruto pushed off his hands and followed the man into the air and quickly started an aerial sword fight. Clangs were all you could hear as they moved in the air at high speeds. In the midst of the fighting the masked man thought he saw an opening and let another jab fly towards it.

Naruto smiled, and the masked one immediately knew he fell for a feint. Naruto caught the blade with his left leg's ankle bone and they became deadlocked, which Naruto took advantage of. Placing his left hand on the bone and hilt of the blade, he flipped which brought his right leg behind him and into a one leg handstand before bringing it down and slamming his heel into the man's head. A gunshot was heard as his heel made contact with his head before the man was sent flying downwards, finally hitting the ground and creating a decent sized crater.

The man would've loved to sleep right then and there, but his danger senses were tingling and he looked up to see Naruto ripping his bone blades out of his skin and hurling it down at him. Widening his eyes, he jumped towards the side and continued to roll as the eight bone blades came flying from the heavens. Naruto finally landed right next to his bones and quickly began gathering them and placing them back into his skin before taking off in a burst of speed and appearing in front of the man. The sound of blades crossing echoed in the room as the two of them went at it, but you could see that the man was tiring as cuts continued to grow on his body. Naruto jumped into the air, his head facing the ground as he dodged another slice from his opponent. The masked man's eyes quickly went from bone to bone, trying to figure out where the next strike would come from, not paying attention to his opponent's fists and feet. Naruto smirked and brought his heel downwards again, which the man barely managed to dodge, and as the heel met the ground, the earth cracked.

The man gaped at the ground, before spitting out blood because of the foot connecting with his stomach. He was sent flying off and, as he neared the wall, he tried to slow his fall by stabbing his blade into the ground. He realised he would stop just before slamming the wall, but deciding to take advantage of his position, he let go of his sword and was sent flying towards the wall. He squared his feet as he hit the wall and bounced off immediately in 2x the speed he was sent back.

Ripping both of his blades out of the ground as he passed it, he headed towards Naruto in great speed. Meanwhile, Naruto was preparing to end it by letting another kunai sized bone fall out of his fingers and towards the ground as the man quickly made his way towards him, his two blades already coming down in an arc. Bones as long as a small sword shot out of his fingertips as he quickly intercepted the strike, they pushed against each other, and Naruto gritted his teeth as he slid across the floor because of the strength behind the strike.

Naruto let a small smile slip onto his face as the kunai sized bone was about to hit the ground. He concentrated chakra to his feet and let the kunai stick to his right foot as Naruto leaned slightly back which the man took as he was completely overpowering the experiment. He grinned and pushed harder, which made it that much easier for Naruto. Using the motion to his advantage, Naruto leaned back 90 degrees and shot his foot up towards his opponent's neck and let the chakra holding the bone kunai slip. The bone Kunai flew towards his neck in a lightning like speed, the man saw a small glint below him before the kunai shot into his throat, through his brain, and out of his skull.

Naruto calmed his breathing as he stood and looked around at his surroundings. Dead bodies laid everywhere, blood claimed its place on the ground and shined an eerie red as the moonlight hit the crimson water. He nodded to himself, he did a fine job in eliminating these vermin. As his eyes continued to wander around the room, he locked his gaze on the man who was standing in the midst of the blood pool with a grin on his face. He was the last remaining of all the people who tortured and attempted to kill him. The masked man continued to grin as he looked at the dead bodies, his smile growing larger as he inhaled the smell of blood. The masked man turned to him and gave him a ferocious smirk as he flashed through hand signs to fast for a human eye to follow, unfortunately for him, Naruto could read and follow his movements.

"_Ninjutsu...The first one to use it of all the men." _Naruto narrowed his eye before he smirked like the man before him, "_This just got interesting." _Naruto continued to watch as the man ran through a long chain of hand seals, he didn't bother to try to stop him, he was curious to see what he could do, so, he would wait. The excitement that was running through his body could prove to be a fatal mistake if he couldn't handle this, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to care.

After the seconds went by, the man finally stopped his chain of hand seals and put his hands in front of him, each closed slightly, but left open enough for something to fit through. The man grinned at him before speaking, "**Raiton: Raigeki Shinso (Lightning Release: Electric Spear)." **

Yellow electricity arced between the gaps in his hands, streaming upwards and downwards, slowly coming in faster streams until it stabilized and created an electric spear in both of his hands. Electricity arced around his body in random bursts as he licked his lips in anticipation of the battle. Naruto stood in a relaxed position as he watched the man carefully, trying to figure out what would be his first move.

Naruto eyes widened as he barely saw his hand move in an extreme speed and threw his right electric spear at him. "_Fast!" _The Jinchuuriki thought as the spear covered the distance between them in a mere second. Naruto barely managed to drop to the ground in time to dodge the attack, feeling the hair on his neck on the back of his head stand up as the spear flashed by him. He turned his head and watched as the spear pierced through wall after wall of steel and showed no sign of stopping. His danger senses tingles and immediately shot into the air just in time to miss a powerful punch hit where he was standing.

It was silent for a moment before electricity arced across the ground and made perfect circle around the man, and then a crater was formed. Naruto widened his eyes, this happened in a span of a second, and as the man followed him into the air with a happy grin, Naruto could only put up a flimsy guard as the punch slammed into his arms. A gunshot was heard as the man made contact and Naruto was sent flying to the ground, tumbling across the ground as he tried to stop, but he couldn't and his body hit the wall which crumbled on him. There was a silence for a few seconds before Naruto let out a growl and ripped his way out of the rubble and glaring at the man, his eyes rippling in anger. He looked at his arm and saw that it was extremely bruised, wrong, probably broken, but it was already healing.

The man smiled at the boy's anger before speaking, "Do you like my jutsu brat? Not only does it give me a powerful weapon that can pierce through human bodies like butter, but it also enhances my body's speed and strength in small bursts! Amazing, isn't it," The man cradled his spear lovingly, it was kind of creepy. "Anyways, I believe we should get back at it...I sense people coming, I have to kill you and leave here before that happens."

Naruto didn't respond, he just continued to watch him, analysing him completely before a small smile crept on his face. The man gripped his left spear tightly before taking off in a lightning enhanced burst, crossing the thirty yards between them in just over a full second.

"_He's fast."_

The man prepared to attack and then jabbed forward with his lightning spear.

"_And strong." _

Naruto then ducked under a horizontal swipe at his neck and countered quickly with a strong right fist buried into the man's gut.

"_But predictable."_

He finished with a grin as his enemy doubled over and gasped for breath, but Naruto didn't give him a chance to breath. He pivoted on his feet, raising his heel and smashed it into the man's jaw. Naruto was about to continue, but the man bounced back, laughing with a crazed glint in his eye, "This is fun! Let's do it again!" He threw the spear in a lightning like speed once again, and, not feeling like testing out the type of damage the jutsu could dish out, Naruto ducked to the side before falling backwards into his hands in order to avoid the man's fist. He then utilized his flexibility to get out of the way of another punch and spear thrust before executing a back-handspring to separate himself from the opponent.

However, the masked man wasn't keen on the idea of letting him get away, and, once he'd landed on his feet, Naruto had to spin to his right in order to avoid another spear thrust. Naruto and his opponent then engaged in a deadly dance where the blonde ducked, spun, and twisted his body away from the new electric spears of his enemy while continually being forced to retreat backwards. The Jinchuuriki jumped back once more to avoid a particularly long swipe at his midsection and felt his back slam into something rough and much larger than him.

Realizing that he'd been forced into backing against a wall, Naruto's eyes widened for an instant and the masked man smirked before thrusting his spear at the blonde's head. The side of his mouth twitched before Naruto avoided the attack by simply leaning his head to the right and the first six inches of the spear's blade dug into the wall behind him. The blonde countered by hitting his foe with a faster-than-sight right cross that made the man stumble backwards, but he still managed to keep his hand on his weapon. Naruto then reached up and grabbed the spear's shaft with his left hand tightly, used that hand-hold to vault himself off the ground, and delivered a devastating right kick directly to the side of the man's face, making him leave the ground from the force used and was sent flying across the ground.

The spear in the man's hand dissipated in the air while he's been holding it, forcing Naruto to spin in the air to counteract his momentum and land on one knee in a crouch. He took a few deep breaths from all the effort he used in those attacks, that man was especially resilient, alongside fast and powerful, which proved to be annoying, but was countered with his predictability. He shook his hand as electricity arced up his left hand from holding the spear, but before he could do anything else, he felt his hairs raise and he sensed a great amount of power rising.

He looked to his right and found the masked man, looking like he was on his last legs, building up another spear. The spear was a lot larger than the last few though, it's head was huge, and the shaft was as thick as an arm. It vibrated dangerously and Naruto immediately watched it warily as the man held it with both of his hands before throwing it as hard as he could at Naruto. Naruto could do nothing, but stare as the spear was sent flying at him like actual lightning, moving too fast for him to dodge. He swore in his mind as he watched the spear come to him in slow motion, his eyes could see the spear, but his body was way too slow to keep up with his eyes.

It was over. He couldn't dodge this attack. Was his dream...That easy to crush. Hopelessness began to overwhelm him, but it was soon overtaken by rage. Rage at his situation, rage at the world, rage at _every single thing. _

"_No," _Naruto thought, clenching his fists. "_My dream will _not_ end here! I will _not _die here!" _He tilted his head towards the spear and his eyes narrowed, his flaming blue eyes rippling in power, the white iris in each of his eyes rippling like flames towards the right. Chakra seemed to be sucked into his eyes like a black hole and didn't seemed to be stopping. The spear was halfway from Naruto, still moving in a speed blind to everyone else, before the impossible seemed to happen.

It suddenly stopped.

Stopped. Like it was frozen. It didn't even dissipate or drop to the ground, it stayed in it's place, completely defying physics and the laws of the world. No one breathed...they both just watched the impossible scene before them, Naruto didn't even notice his eyes draining more chakra, when another impossibility happened. The spear warped...and then disappeared. It didn't disperse of anything like that...it just...disappeared.

"_Did...I do that?" _Naruto thought before grasping his eyes as an intense pain filled it, "_Fuck that hurts!" _

He bit his lips and fought through the pain, he had to take advantage of the situation, so Naruto glared at the man, his blue-white eyes rippling in power, before taking off in a burst of speed. It was like he teleported and reappeared in front of the masked man with a roundhouse kick, but the kick was grabbed by the man who grinned at him, "I'm not letting you go!" He seemed to be tightening his grip and sending bursts of electricity through his body as if trying to break and electrocute him, but Naruto didn't look worried at all, in fact...he barely even felt it except for the electricity, which helped more than it hurt, because it distracted him from the pain in his eyes.

Naruto jumped up off of the ground and swung his right foot towards the man's face all the while twisting his left leg, that was in the man's hand, completely breaking his left leg before smashing his right foot into the man's face, sending him flying. Naruto's broken leg swiveled before snapping back into place as the man stared at him in horror, "Did you really think...that after all you've put me through...something like that could actually hurt me?"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he appeared above the man and placed both hands on his chest, "I will purify this world." The man tried to scream, but no noises came out, he didn't want to die yet! He looked at the blonde boy on top of him and felt his insides freeze from the icy gaze he was being fixed with, but the man couldn't help but think that the demon's eyes were beautiful.

He felt chakra invading his body and shooting into the floor, it was silent for a moment, and the man stared up at the boy and was about to laugh that nothing happened, before the ground rumbled and then the whole place was destroyed as bones appeared from the ground like a forest. As the Sandaime appeared with his Anbu, they could only watch in amazement of the bone forest in front of him and the boy standing on top of the tallest bone. Hiruzen looked at the boy who in-turn looked at him, his usual warm blue eyes were now cold as ice. Hiruzen swore that his eyes were glowing and had rippling white flames in it, but when he blinked...it was gone.

_End of Prologue (Part One)_

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

**Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Naruto: Everything Blooms Twice and is looking forwards to the next chapter! Anyways let's talk about the story. **

**First thing on the list to talk about is, of course, the Tenseigan (The Reincarnation eye). For all of you who don't know what this eye is I'm about to explain it to you. This Doujutsu was introduced in the Last Naruto Movie and is first wielded and unlocked by the brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Hamura Otsutsuki. It was said that Hamura unlocked this eye sometime in-between the battle against Kaguya and his death. The Tenseigan is said to be extremely powerful and would only be unlocked if the blood of his two descendants came together. As you know Hagoromo created the Uchiha and Senju, and if they were brought together they would unlock the Rinnegan. **

**Of course, while Hagoromo created the Senju and Uchiha, Hamura created the Kaguya and the Hyuuga which if came together would create the Tenseigan. Well **_**technically **_**his two descendants are the Hyuga and the Hamura Clan, but that made no sense to me. Hamura possessed both the Dead Bone Pulse and the Byakugan, not to mention that the **_**Kaguya Clan **_**is named after his mother and that they have the **_**perfect **_**body. Anyways, I changed that small detail.**

**The Tenseigan is extremely powerful and is said to be on PAR with the rinnegan. Of course, I laughed at that, this Doujutsu didn't compare to the rinnegan at all in the short time it was shown. The eye showed the ability to use Truth seeking balls, control over repulsion forces (Similar to the Deva path), and a chakra cloak similar to Naruto's Six paths mode. So seeing these abilities no wonder I would scoff at the idea of the two Doujutsus being equal in power, the Rinnegan can control LIFE and DEATH for God's sake. **

**Of course, I chalked up the lack of techniques shown for the small amount of time it was actually used or possibly the lack of experience of wielding the Doujutsu by Toneri (The main villain in the movie). So then my train of track went towards how the Tenseigan could be on par with the Rinnegan, and I decided that there must be more abilities. I soon became intrigued with the infinite possibilities of abilities that the Tenseigan could have, which eventually lead to me writing this story. I got some interesting ideas roaming in my head so I hope you continue to read and like. **

**For those people that I know will review something like, "The Tenseigan can only be unlocked if you seal a hundred thousand Byakugan eyes into a pot and let it cool down until it magically becomes one eye!" Explain Hamura, who unlocked the Tenseigan by himself, bitches!**

**Also, Naruto won't be Godlike right from the beginning, (Not till near the end,) but he will still be extremely strong for a kid. By the way if you're wondering how strong the men were, well they all have different skills. They were all around genin level, but each of which had a skill of two that was way ahead and on par with mid-level chunins, (For example, one man was good with Kenjutsu and Speed while the rest of his abilities were around genin level).**

**Anyways more information about the Doujutsu's abilities will be revealed as the story continues so I hope you stick with it. Next chapter will be the end of the Prologue and flashbacks, and then we'll get into how Naruto is injured. If anyone can guess one of the abilities I thought of for the Tenseigan...well...damn I guess I'll get you a cookie (Probably not though).**

**More Information is that I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story! If anyone would like to Beta read my stories, please PM me! Thank you! **

**Sorry if the grammar is terrible, I really don't have all that much time to proof read it after I write it which is why I'm really hoping that someone answers my pleas for a beta reader ;).**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Your support is appreciated! **

**No flames! Constructive criticism appreciated! **

**Author Note: (02/07/2016)**

**I'm not dead.**

**I'll try to update this story when I have time, but, currently, I'm working on another fanfiction. Nonetheless, I will return to this story eventually after going through the trouble of spacing this chapter. I already have the first few arcs planned out so it'd be a waste to not even finish **_**one.**_

**Fixed Spacing issues.**

**Yes, this chapter is similar to the Tokyo Ghoul torture scene. I just found that it would be more interesting for Naruto to gain his dream after being in the cruel grasp of reality. Torture has been seen as a fuel for change in many amines, for example Ajin and Tokyo Ghoul. If you haven't read Ajin...Read it, it fucking amazing. Or just wait until the anime finishes, it came out a couple weeks ago.**

**The writing style seemed forced and sloppy in this chapter, but I'm not going to fix it. I **_**will,**_** however, make sure future chapters won't be so...I can't really explain it, it just felt strange to read.**

**Bye.**


	2. Another Day

_**Forget everything you thought about the last chapter. This isn't your cliche bashing the entire village. This won't be your cliche anything. Everything is planned. Everything has an agenda. If you made it past the first chapter and came to read the second: congrats. Welcome to his puppet show.**_

**A.N.**

**I wrote this chapter a long time ago. Trust me when I say that the grammar and writing quality improves dramatically in Chapter Three. You'll just have to deal with it this chapter, but I'll be updating this next week so don't worry about waiting!**

**Oh fuck. Sorry about the wait! **

**Everything Blooms Twice**

**Chapter Two**

_Another Day_

A shift in mentality is dangerous, especially for a Shinobi village.

It's something you can't control, you can't erase - it's always there similar to that of your shadow. If you can't control it, it's automatically considered a threat; a spark that can ignite a fire, a ripple that can disrupt the ocean. A single uncontrolled shift brings _change, _changes that weren't brought by the leaders of the nation.

It is _dangerous._

The ripple is small at first, slight changes that are barely noticeable even if you knew it was happening; that is to say if you _didn't _know, you would have no clue of the change that was occurring right under your nose.

The ripple would slowly spread, causing changes through everything it passed through until you're _forced_ to see the effects that a small pebble caused.

An _uprising._

Danzo's lone visible eye narrowed, his thoughts bringing up the image of the _pebble_, the source that wouldl bring about the revolution.

A flash of light interrupted his thoughts and years of experience took over as he tilted his head to the left, narrowly missing the kunai that was aimed towards his head. His single eye locked on to the approaching figure, the shadow dancing slowly towards him with silent steps. Scarlet eyes glowed from the depths of the darkness, emotionlessly staring at Danzo on his throne.

"So you've returned."

As the agonizingly slow steps came to an end, the figure came out from the cover of the shadows, revealing the sight of a bloody young teen with dark black hair. Danzo could never forget his face, his presence. His eyes instantly took in the form of the black youth who couldn't be more than fifteen. He was dressed in standard Anbu gear and equipped with glowing red eye that spun dangerously.

How could he ever forget the form of the greatest Uchiha since Madara?

Unfortunately, the moment he stepped out of the shadows _Ne _Shinobi immediately shot out from their hiding spots, surrounding the teen threateningly as they quickly released their blades from their sheaths.

Danzo's lips twitched; the biggest reaction one could ever find the _Yami no Shinobi _making and an action that showed his extreme _displeasur_e.

It couldn't be helped. He trained them too well for anything else to happen.

Danzo refused to let out a sigh of annoyance as his twenty subordinates attacked the teen without a single word - befitting of the training they went through and one of the many principals drilled into their mind: attack when their leader is threatened.

They would've looked like an intimidating squadron to any individual or group. Masked shadows whose movements could barely be followed by Jounin, looking like a horde of demons with their masks adorned.

They were Danzo's subjects - each of which were trained in every Shinobi Art to become what he judged as the "perfect" Shinobi. They were jack of all trades; however, all of them each specialized in a Shinobi Art alongside of being knowledgeable in every area.

Each of them were in a league of their own, easily Jonin class.

"_They had so much potential."_

It was just too bad that they were unaware that the teen before them was hopelessly out of their league.

Seeing how the figure didn't even glance at the approaching _Ne _Shinobi showed that he shared Danzo's view on the situation; of course, the _Yami no Shinobi _didn't even have a chance to stop the situation, but, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to succeed neither physically nor audibly.

That's how quickly the slaughter before him would happen, but he would only find out a few seconds later.

The teen didn't even bother stopping his advancement, appearing completely unconcerned by the Shinobi that were literal _feet_ away from him. The teen's scarlet eyes glowed brightly as the three tomoe within revolved around in a circle at high speeds before being slowly swallowed into the pupil and expanding.

Then he was cut in half.

At least that's what the individual _Ne _Shinobi thought happened when he appeared behind the Uchiha, his blade darkened by the intruder's blood. He could only wonder what he did wrong when a fellow _Ne _member sliced _him_ in half in the very same manner that he dealt with the intruder.

And then the slaughter begun.

Almost as if the _Ne _Shinobi were possessed by a demon or manipulated like puppets attached by strings, they began killing each other one after the other until they all lost their lives.

Danzo didn't even raise an eyebrow.

He's seen carnage on a much larger scale - often times carnage given off by his very own hand - nor was he surprised at the result from this very short fight. **This **was the level of skill of one of the strongest Shinobi that _Konohagakure _ever produced. **This **was the skill level of the _greatest _Genjutsu user from all the generations of Konohagakure. Danzo would go as far as to say the greatest _Genjutsu _user in the world.

From any outsider view, it would've appeared as madness! However, what happened wasn't nearly as simple. It wasn't a mindless slaughter, but an elaborate Genjutsu executed by his_ guest's _Sharingan, used on not just one member, but the entire squadron of Shinobi.

"_Or, perhaps, the entire room?" _

Danzo subconsciously stopped the flow of his own chakra momentarily before letting it expand explosively; however, his control was so great that his chakra stopped just before it penetrated his skin. It wouldn't do for his guest to think _he _was so easy to catch off guard.

The _Yami no Shinobi_ narrowed his lone eye; the Genjutsu cast was so _impressive_ that even Danzo didn't notice it was executed until they were in the middle of slaughtering each other. Danzo's mind raced as he began to breakdown the jutsu cast by his opponent. Assumingly casted by his Sharingan, it probably manipulated his _Ne _Shinobis' version of reality by having one of their fellow members turn into the intruder.

It sounded simple, but it was a Genjutsu that had to consider every single individual point of view and have each version build off the other. However, the problem laid with the fact that he managed to do it to his skilled _Ne _Shinobi without so much of a twitch of effort.

But that was to be expected of-

"Itachi Uchiha."

Only silence responded as Itachi stepped closer to Danzo, his eyes glowing dangerously before he spoke only three words, "Keep your end."

And disappeared into the night.

Danzo knew that was a threat. There was not another way to interpret those words. Itachi was dangerous and he knew without a doubt that if he didn't hold up his end then he would meet his end by that prodigy's hand.

Danzo couldn't disillusion himself by saying that he could kill Itachi, it would be embarrassing and painful even if he put on a fight.

Itachi was a being out of his league.

Afterall, not every Uchiha was capable of slaughtering all of their brethren in a single night and return emotionlessly only to give Danzo a threat.

"_As I said before Itachi, I won't touch Sasuke. Afterall," _Danzo smiled, but it wasn't filled with warmth nor happiness, it was cold, calculating, "_I've found someone much more interesting, someone that might even surpass you and Shisui."_

He closed his lone eye, picturing the blonde haired youth who awakened the _Shikotsumyaku, _making him the last Kaguya alongside of the Last Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

And if _that _man was right, he unlocked something else as well.

Danzo didn't trust; it didn't matter if it were his subordinates or people that claimed to be his allies, he didn't give out his trust to anyone. He wasn't called the _Yami no Shinobi _for nothing, his whole life was entwined with darkness and all of its shadowy pursuits - pursuits that he took on the most of all.

He was the shadow to Hiruzen's light!

The roots to the great tree.

Needless to say, he knew darkness well - most especially, the figurative darkness that resides in the heart of men.

All this is to say is that Danzo didn't trust easy, but his most recent actions would disagree with this constant that was found in every action the leader of _Ne_ ever took.

He _trusted _the words of that man - Well, technically, the _man _was more of a creature than a human being, but, nonetheless, he went against his constant by believing in that man's words. It didn't make sense. Narrowing his eyes, Danzo wondered once again: why exactly _did _he believe him?

A strange feeling overtook him and he found himself shaking his head from his prodding thoughts, Danzo's eyes sharpened, "_The only thing I can do is wait until the boy wakes up. I gave him the means, the power, now I only have to make him the perfect weapon Konohagakure - no, the world has ever seen. He'll surpass them all."_

A dark laugh echoed throughout the room; unheard by Danzo and his dead soldiers.

These thoughts, the actions he undertook.

A single yellow eye gleamed in the darkness behind Danzo, green hair barely discernable in the darkness.

The creature smiled.

If only Danzo realized he was dancing to his tune.

His _will._

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Konohagakure: Hospital_

"What did you just say?" Disbelief trickled through his eyes, shining light on how Hiruzen Sarutobi, the _Sandaime Hokage, _was taking the situation, "That isn't...Possible."

Through all of his years of living, he never heard or read of anything like this and he was called the _Professor _for Kami's sake! For a disability like this to be created so _randomly _was an impossibility, even if Naruto _did _go through physical and mental torture. It just didn't add up! The absurdity of the situation brought him to light up his pipe and place it back into his mouth, sighing mentally as he breathed in the fumes.

Hiruzen's eyes glanced towards the unconscious blonde in the hospital room, taking in the entirety of his form. The Jinchuuriki was hooked up to multiple machines, thin tubes attached to his skin and pumping vital liquids back into his body to keep his heart from fading out.

The Sandaime released a plume of smoke and chewed slightly on the rim of his pipe as his brow furrowed in thought, a habit that was built whenever he had to think strongly of anything.

When he found Naruto, Hiruzen was relieved that the blonde seemed to be relatively fine with a lost _Kekkei Genkai _to boot. Unfortunately, those thoughts were erased when the Jinchuuriki's eyes rolled to the back of his head and slumped down into unconsciousness, falling off the miniature mountain of bones that he created.

Of course, Hiruzen caught him before he could hit the ground and quickly overlooked his body for injuries. He was given a report that Naruto was in bad shape, tortured repeatedly for days and days. Strangely enough, Naruto was in _perfect _physical condition. It was impossible according to the reports - fingers broken, partially skinned, beaten to the point of raw meat being shown - he was given, but he couldn't deny his eyes.

Naruto was in perfect condition.

Perhaps this was the Kyuubi's effect on the blonde haired troublemaker? He narrowed his eyes before shaking his head; no, not even Kushina could heal _this _fast with the Kyuubi, but that was the only feasible answer.

Maybe it was even the _Shikotsumyaku, _a _Kekkei Genkai _that changes the body and density of the user's bones. Perhaps with the body of a Kaguya, the genetics of the Uzumaki, and being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi enhanced his healing abilities?

That sounded feasible, but lead to another mystery surrounding the boy. A melancholic smile made its way on Hiruzen's face; even when the boy was unconscious he was causing trouble.

The smile dropped off of his face, revealing the eyes of the _Sandaime Hokage._ Yes, if that was true it lead to an even greater mystery. Since when was Naruto a _Kaguya_? Neither of his parents were, Kushina was a Uzumaki while Minato was...Well, he didn't actually _know _Minato's heritage. He was an orphan, but he _did _have a surname: Namikaze.

Even so, Minato would have awakened it if he did possess that _Kekkei Genkai._

Hiruzen glanced downwards at the unconscious blonde in his arms, "_How exactly did you do that, Naruto-kun?"_

If he remembered correctly - which he always did, he wasn't called the Professor for nothing - the Uzumaki did have some ties with the Kaguya before the First Shinobi War. He furrowed his brow; the Kaguya once lived _near _the Uzumaki. Perhaps a marriage took place?

Feasible.

Kushina could have had the blood of both the _Kaguya _and the _Uzumaki _in her veins and her _Kekkei Genkai _was simply dormant within her? Some children didn't awaken their ancestors bloodlines.

Hiruzen shook his head and took off at a greater speed towards the hospital. They moved quickly as his thoughts moved on, now considering why Naruto was unconscious in the first place; the only possible reason he could think of was Chakra exhaustion or, perhaps, he wasn't able to keep up with everything that was going on, there was too much strain against his mentality that he lost consciousness.

Maybe even a mix of both?

Making it to the hospital, he threw away his thoughts and went inside. Within the minute, Naruto was hooked up to a variety of machines as they steadied the boy's body.

And learned something from the Doctor that shook the Sandaime's very foundation, bringing us back into the present.

"It's true." The Medic Ninja spoke, his words conveying his own confusion, "As you know, Uzumaki-san is currently hooked up to a variety of machines, some injecting his body with necessary liquids while others are helping his condition while he work with him. One in particular reads his chakra status to see if he's exhausted all of his chakra or not."

The Medic Ninja ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "We use this very machine for normal physicals, something that Uzumaki-san came in beforehand a couple months ago on orders from the Hokage." He knocked on the machine, "This machine wouldn't be able to check his Chakra condition without a certain material; I'm sure you know what that is."

"Chakra Paper or, more specifically, the tree it's produced from." Hiruzen filled in for the other Medics that looked on in confusion, "I'm assuming you mixed the metal of the machine with that material in order to gauge the Chakra Network with more precision."

"Exactly," The Medic-Nin confirmed before moving on, "As you know, Chakra Papers are used to determine one's affinity. This machine - being created with the same material as Chakra Paper - displays the patient's affinity alongside of information on their chakra network. Like I said before, Naruto came in to visit a few months ago...Which is where it becomes weird."

Seeing the demanding glint in the Hokage's eyes ordering him to continue, he wisely chose to speak, "His affinity was determined as an alignment with _Futon - _which is extremely rare in this country, I'm sure he would've become an amazing Shinobi with such an alignment. At least that's what it was _then, _but just now...Well, against all possible odds, defying the rules of the world since you can't change your alignment in anyway an-"

"Get on with it." Hiruzen snapped calmly, his voice quiet, but deadly, scaring the Head Doctor shitless.

The Medic-Nin decided to bite the bullet, "He has no alignment to any affinity now."

There it was, the sentence that he heard before, the impossibility that surrounded Naruto and something that made Hiruzen's head _spin_.

Hiruzen simply stated the words that anyone would say in this situation, "That's impossible."

The Medic-Nin interlocked his hands and smiled wryly, "That's what I thought too. We redid it hundreds of times, thinking that it was just a mistake. We even did it on ourselves to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning." The Doctor shook his head, "It wasn't. It's almost as if his affinity was erased, leaving behind a complete inability to use Ninjutsu."

Hiruzen breathed in deeply, inhaling plumes of smoke to calm his thoughts and waited for a few moments to reorganize his thoughts, "_This is unheard of, an impossibility in every right. Everyone has an affinity, even civilians who never use Chakra. It's not possible for one's affinity to simply get...Erased." _

Narrowing his eyes, Hiruzen realised something and spoke his thoughts, "You said an inability to use Ninjutsu: explain how he can use his _Kekkei Genkai _then since I, myself, saw Naruto use a Ninjutsu to destroy an entire building."

The Doctor nodded, lighting a cigarette as they stepped outside and started breathing in the relaxing plumes of tobacco, "There's a slight difference. I suppose I said it wrong. He isn't capable of _using _Chakra in the form of a nature - Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton. They are all out of his reach, almost as if his body doesn't work the same way as ours do." The Doctor hummed softly, "Naruto-san can use chakra in normal applications - like climbing trees and walking on water, and applying it to his body - but he can't change his chakra nature, it's as if his body suddenly changed into one that wasn't built with the ability to change chakra." The Doctor stared up into the darkening sky, a fading smile on his lips, "Perhaps it's a form of evolution, the world's way of telling us that chakra is becoming unnecessary..."

The Doctor exhaled a plume of smoke before continuing, "Anyways, you were talking about the _Shikotsumyaku, _right? In a way, it could be considered a normal application of chakra since he's simply applying chakra to his bones and changing it however he wishes similar to how we use chakra to climb trees. To put it extremely simply, it's just enhancing a part of his body to the extreme - something only the Kaguya can do."

Hiruzen waited a few moments, basking in the comfort of the smoke running down his throat before speaking, "Where exactly does this leave Naruto as a ninja?"

The Doctor's face was impassive, a mask that he created when he had to tell any terribly injured patient bad news about their career as he spoke emotionlessly, "He has a complete disability to manipulate his chakra in an advanced way which is to say he can't use elemental chakra whatsoever. This gives other Shinobi a huge advantage over Uzumaki-san, but he can still use Ninjutsu like the _Henge _and _Kawarimi, _and use it in its base form_. _Unfortunately, that's all he'll ever be able to do."

The Doctor took a breath before continuing, "He'll be similar to Rock Lee in that fashion, but, unlike Naruto, Lee-san has an affinity, he's simply unable to use chakra externally. While Lee has an affinity, he'll never be able to use it, he's only capable of using chakra internally. Their situations are quite similar actually or, putting it in a more correct fashion, their situations are the opposite of each other. Naruto has no affinity, but can use chakra externally. Rock Lee has an affinity, but _can't _use chakra externally. They have one thing in common though: they will never be able to use any advanced types of Ninjutsu."

The Medic-Nin smiled slightly before continuing, "That isn't to say he won't be able to become a ninja. While he can't use elemental chakra, he still has a _Kekkei Genkai_, can use the base form of chakra, and still has Genjutsu as an option. From what I heard from Rock Lee the last time he was here, he had a tutor who was helping with his Taijutsu." He stubbed his cigarette out before turning back into the hospital, "Sure, they were dealt some bad cards, but isn't that the joy of poker? Turning bad hands into something amazing. I'm sure they'll become wonderful Ninja."

Hiruzen stayed out there for a few more moments, hearing the door shut behind him, his thoughts were racing, "_A...Tutor huh?" _Hiruzen looked into the stars, imagining the wrathful face of Kushina and Minato, and gazed with a promise held in his eyes, "_Just watch. Your son will surpass both of you."_

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Naruto opened his eyes._

_At least, he attempted to open his eyes, but his vision remained the same. He was still surrounded by a black depth, unable to discern the environment around him. Narrowing his eyes, he attempted to open them once again, but was met with the same result. It was almost as if his eyes were glued shut. Bringing his fingers up to his face, he slowly caressed his eyes and winced, finding that his eyes were already _open.

"_Weird."_

_Seemingly, wherever he was situated was dark. Extremely so since he couldn't make out any of his surroundings. _

_Naruto bit his lip; usually when he woke up, he was blinded by the bright rays of the sun and he had to adjust to the change of vision by squinting. Perhaps this was the same? Shrugging his shoulders, he squinted his cerulean blue eyes, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him._

_Nothing happened for the first few moments and Naruto's eye slowly twitched in annoyance; patience was never his strong suit. He cursed colorfully in his mind, urging for the surroundings to become apparent._

_Surprisingly enough, almost as if it was responding to his thoughts, the shadows disappeared and his previously darkened surroundings were made clear._

_Naruto looked downwards in surprise as he suddenly gained back his vision alongside with his ability to feel. Perhaps, he was simply preoccupied with his previous thoughts about his vision, but the moments the "switch" was turned back on, he suddenly felt wet. _

_It was made apparent why after he glanced downwards. Naruto's sandals alongside his ankles were submerged in surprisingly clear water._

_Why would it be surprising that the water was clear? It had to do with the fact that he was in a creepy looking sewer and everyone knew that sewer water was crap...Literally. Alongside of being smelly, Sewers were pretty awful; Naruto knew that for a fact._

_He had to learn the sewage system like the back of his hand to navigate through it back in Konoha. Why? Well...Pranking and running is pretty hard when you don't know every nook and cranny of where you were. He had Konohagakure memorized perfectly, he could picture every street and shadowy area in the back of his mind._

_Naruto blinked._

_Why was he in a sewer? Actually, better yet, where was he? This wasn't Konohagakure. Naruto's blue eyes widened in confusion as he glanced around himself, he was in a maze like sewer with hundreds of corridors leading to different directions on the sides of the main path._

_He glanced warily at the corridors as they tried to tempt him to follow their paths, almost as if they were wishing to bring him astray. Figuratively, of course. Glancing downwards at the water, he took in his appearance and smiled wryly at something that finally registered as familiar. Dressed in bright orange pants and a long-sleeved black shirt, he looked ready to take on the world...Or go to sleep._

_Shaking his head off of those thoughts, he took another look at where he was. His surroundings were rather dreary and grey, leading off to different paths which Naruto did his best not to follow. Hell, he didn't even take a step in any direction yet. This was an unknown area, after all. Ninjas were careful when encountering new areas and Naruto is the best of all ninjas! This wasn't Konohagakure! And he sure as hell didn't fall asleep here, he fell asleep at…_

_Naruto's childish blue eyes widened in shock; where did he fall asleep? Scratch that...What was he even doing yesterday? He rubbed his chin as his thoughts raced by; he couldn't remember anything he did this past week! The last thing he remembered was pranking that street and smiling at the people who were showered in paint...Simultaneously._

_Naruto grinned playfully; that was a work of art you could only achieve by having a mastery of badassery and being awesome!_

_Shaking his head at straying off course...Again, he tried his best to remember what he was doing for the past week before shrugging._

_Whatever. If he didn't remember, he didn't remember. It'll come back eventually anyways. Winging it was his specialty alongside of being a natural badass!_

_Placing his hands behind his head, he started walking while whistling a catchy tune after calling out, "Hey!" Naruto yelled, "Anyone in here?"_

_Hearing no response, he continued his jaunty tune and took off in a random direction. Taking turns he paid no mind to, he walked for what felt like ages, but he couldn't tell. _

_Time felt really distorted here._

_Shrugging his shoulders, he stopped stiff when he realized that he wasn't in a corridor anymore, but in a rather large room...And that was putting it lightly. You could stuff half of Konoha in here and have room to spare!_

_Awe dancing on his face, he faced forward and admired what was causing his awestruck face. Namely, the huge ass gate that was standing in front of him._

"_Whoa! That's huge!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully as he stepped closer and closer. "You don't see this everyday."_

_Tilting his head to the side cutely, he thought to himself, "Usually, when there's a cage or a gate, there's usually something behind it. What could be behind something like this?"_

_Huge crimson eyes opened on the other side of the gate causing Naruto to freeze in shock. What kind of creature had eyes the size of a house? The eyes moved closer, indicating that whatever it was, was moving closer._

_Of course, Naruto didn't move. _

_A huge warm breeze smashed into him causing him to stumble backwards as a rumble greeted his ears, sounding like a tiger growling before a rough voice spoke up, "__**So my Jailor has finally decided to come greet me." **__The young Jinchuuriki noted that his voice was rather sarcastic with a dark tone entwined with every single word he spoke. _

_This was...Different._

_Naruto stared blankly ahead as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the light, his voice rumbling out once more, "__**I was hoping to have another couple years before seeing another worthless flesh bag."**_

_The creature looked down at him and made a rumbling sound - almost as if he was contemplating a difficult matter - as he spoke, "__**I suppose...I could be stuck with worse though. It's not everyday I meet the descendant of Hamura."**_

_Naruto stared at the figure - whom was waiting for the blonde to finally say something - that appeared behind the gate before smiling and pointing at the red-furred creature, "Bunny!"_

"_**I'M A FUCKING FOX, RETARD!"**_

_The proclaimed fox roared as he smashed his tail into the gate, creating a shockwave that lifted Naruto off his feet and sent him flying a few feet backwards. Possessing reflexes hardened from his constant escapes of capture by the hand of the Anbu, it was easy enough for him to spin in mid air and land on his feet like a cat._

_Taking a careful look at the "proclaimed" fox, Naruto narrowed his eyes. He guessed the deformed bunny kind of looked like a fox with his red fur and all, but those were definitely bunny ears! Not to mention the last appendage that Naruto locked his eyes on._

_Tilting his head to the side, Naruto pointed at the appendages and questioned, "Then why do you have human hands?"_

"_**Since when do bunnies have human hands?" **__The bunny rolled his eyes, "__**I take it back; at least my other jailers weren't simpletons."**__ Annoyance dripped off the fox's words as he glared down at the puny human before him._

"_Since when do foxes have human hands?"_

"_**I'm going to eat you."**_

"_Bunnies can't eat humans, silly furball! Besides that would be cannibalism." Naruto pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest._

"_**How would that be cannibalism?" **__The Kyuubi questioned, curious as to how the blonde retard actually came up with such a wild theory._

"_Well...You're a human in a bunny costume, right? How else would you have human hands?" Naruto pointed out, shrugging disinterestedly._

_The bunny cosplaying as a fox didn't seem to like his response._

"_**DON'T COMPARE ME TO THOSE WORTHLESS FLESHBAGS!" **__Naruto stared up in shock as nine tails whipped out from behind the fox and slammed into the gate, "__**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! The greatest of the Tailed Beasts and you dare compare me to the likes of you?"**_

_Naruto's face went blank - something that amused Kyuubi as he thought the blonde was beginning to register his fear - for a while before his eyes bulged out and he screamed in disbelief, "YOU'RE NOT A MAN IN A BUNNY COSTUME!?"_

"_**What kind of man is the size of a mountain?" **__The Kyuubi rebutted, annoyance dripping from his words like a leaky faucet. Eagerly awaiting the blonde's fearful screams as he realized he was in front of the Kyuubi, he rested his head on his hands._

_Surprisingly enough, Naruto was not scared. Instead, the Jinchuuriki's eyes returned to its normal size while he rubbed the back of his head before speaking with a bashful grin, "Fair point. Sorry for calling you a bunny, furball."_

_The Kyuubi simply stared at him, raising an eyebrow at the apology before closing his eyes and responding, "__**Leave. I'm going to sleep."**_

_The Kyuubi simply rested there, his head resting on his hands as the moments passed by. Unfortunately, peace of mind wasn't so easy to require as Naruto knocked on the cage obnoxiously, waiting for the Kyuubi to open his eyes._

_The Kyuubi reluctantly opened a single crimson eye, grunting out, "__**What?"**_

_Naruto gave him his most dashing grin that was surprisingly well placed on a child before he slammed his right fist on his chest and exclaimed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure! Part time prankster and full-time hero at your service!"_

"_**Cool." **__Kyuubi grunted sarcastically, closing his lone open eye once again and returning to his original comfortable position. Feeling eyes digging into his red furred body, he opened his left eye and rumbled out, "__**Fuck off."**_

_Unfortunately for the Kyuubi, Naruto wasn't so easy to shake off and responded with a huge grin and his right hand extended which had the Tailed Beast to open his other eye in confusion as he studied the extended appendage._

_Glancing at the blonde in annoyance, he grunted out once again, "__**What?**__" Needless to say, the Kyuubi was getting rather annoyed. He wanted to sleep dammit, not put up with this worthless descendant of Hamura._

"_Well? What's your name? I can't say, 'Nice to meet you, blank.'" Naruto said with a grin as he shook his extended appendage, urging him to hurry up, "Well?"_

"_**I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko; nothing more, nothing less." **__The Kyuubi grunted, his crimson eyes glancing at the blonde warily._

_Naruto shook his head in annoyance and pouted, responding, "That's a title! Just because the Old Man is called the 'Hokage', it doesn't mean his name is the 'Hokage'; So, what's your actual name?"_

_The Kyuubi simply stared at him for minutes at end, feeling befuddled even if he didn't show it. This was the first time one of his containers - any human beside his father and uncle - actually asked for his name. Shaking his head mentally, the Kyuubi stared at the blonde haired Jinchuuriki before responding, "__**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko to you, brat."**_

_Naruto pouted before crossing his arms over his chest and sitting down in front of him, "Suit yourself, furball. You'll tell me eventually, dattebayo!"_

"_**Doubt it."**_

"_Believe it."_

"_**Shut up."**_

_Quiet reigned for another few moments before the blonde pipsqueak spoke up again, curiosity dripping from his words as happiness glistened in his tone, "So...What's up?"_

_The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "__**What's up? What could possibly be 'up' in a cage." **__His red furred ear twitched as he continued, "__**Scratch that. Why the hell are you still here and talking to me? Didn't I tell you to leave."**_

_Naruto nodded sagely, "Good questions, indeed. Well, I'm talking to you since we're friends an-"_

_The Kyuubi chuckled darkly, "__**Friends? We are not friends. We are not anything. You are the prey I will consume when I get out of this cell. Do you realize who I am? The Kyuubi no Yoko is friends with none."**_

"_Except for me." Naruto chirped out, a grin playing on his lips at the annoyance that was glaring at him from those big red eyes. "Besides that - Sure I know who you are and what you did, but I've never met you before! I can't just judge you or hate you without knowing you…" Naruto's eyes dropped, sadness flickering within his eyes, "That would be the same as what everyone is doing to me…"_

_The Kyuubi stared at the boy for a few moments before grunting and swishing his tails behind him, "__**You never answered my previous question. Why are you here?"**_

"_I'm here because…" The Jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed in confusion as he recalled his previous problem and he tilted his head to the right, "Actually...I'm not really sure why I'm here? I can't really remember anything from the last couple days...Where exactly is here? And why are you here too? Aren't you dead…" Naruto's eyes widened in shock as they popped out and hilariously stretched, "AM I DEAD?"_

_The Kyuubi bursted out into laughter, his chuckles causing the entire room to tremble as the sound of his voice traveled across the sewer. Both eyes opened, the Kyuubi glanced at the blonde with interest, "__**So you don't know where you are? And you don't remember anything from the last couple days?" **__Receiving a nod from his Jailor, the Kyuubi chuckled eerily as he continued, "__**I suppose that supports your previous chipper claim of, 'Future Hokage of Konohagakure!'"**_

_Naruto's eyes squinted in confusion, "Why would not remembering what happen a couple days ago confirm my claim of becoming the Hokage? I will become the Hokage."_

_The Kyuubi's eyes danced with amusement, but, at the same time, he almost seemed...Reluctant to speak. Strange. Naruto shook his head as the Kyuubi spoke, his tails wagging behind him like a dog; although, not every dog can create whirlwinds with a simple shake of their tails, "__**I suppose I'll start as to where you are. You learned this over the last couple of days - even if it was in a cruel and terrible way, even for me - but let me refresh your memories." **_

_The Kyuubi's tails sprang out and stuck out in different directions, appearing almost like the sun and its rays before stating simply, "__**You're a Jinchuuriki."**_

_Naruto glance at him in confusion, ignoring the Kyuubi's strange comments for later, and asked, "A...Jinchuuriki? What's that?"_

_The Tailed Beast chuckled in amusement, "__**It means a human that have one of the great Tailed Beasts sealed within them.**__" Pointing a single tail at the blonde, he grunted, "__**You're one of them.**__"_

_Naruto's eyes widened at the information before pointing at the Kyuubi, "Wait...That means that you're sealed within me…?" He heard a loud click within his mind as everything suddenly made sense. In all of the history books, it never once stated that Kyuubi was killed. It always said 'defeated', 'locked away', or terms like that. Naruto clenched his fists, "That...Explains all the hatred and prejudice that is always against me and pressing against my throat. So it's because you're sealed within me?"_

_The Kyuubi grunted in annoyance, "__**The foolish fleshbags thought that you were possessed by me. What idiots. They're a ninja village and they don't know the basics of sealing." **__The greatest of the Tailed Beasts sighed, "__**Comparing someone as great as me to someone like you? The audacity."**_

_The Kyuubi glanced towards the blonde, eagerly awaiting his reaction to the news only to have his jaw drop when Naruto shrugged and looked up at the Kyuubi, "Whatever."_

_The Kyuubi spluttered, "__**Whatever? That's all you have to say?"**_

_Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, "Sure, I want to scream and yell at the injustice of the world...But what would that do? I learned a while ago that screaming and crying about your situation is useless; you can only take your time and make something of it." Naruto blew out of his lips, "They're idiots if they can't tell the kunai from the scroll, but whatever. It's not like they tried to kill me or anything. The bastards." _

_The Kyuubi was about to disagree with that statement, but decided to keep it for later. Grunting at the blonde, he continued, "__**I'm sure you'll have a new opinion once this is over since you came with a much different conclusion just yesterday…" **__Shrugging off the confused glance that the blonde child was sending him, he continued, "__**Anyways, this is your subconscious. You're here because you're unconscious."**_

_Naruto looked around him before glancing at the Kyuubi blankly, "My subconscious...Is a sewer?" Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he nodded, "I guess it kind of makes sense considering my life…But damn...That's really depressing."_

_The Kyuubi grunted, "__**Deal with it."**_

_The blonde tilted his head and responded, "I meant for you. All you have is a sewer surrounding you, if my subconscious was better maybe you wouldn't be in a cage?"_

_The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and spoke, "__**I don't need PITY, boy."**_

_The blondes response was immediate, "It's not pity. I just wanna help!"_

_The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes before responding, "__**I'm able to see through your eyes whenever I wish anyways. So it doesn't really matter which is what leads to my next statement: I know exactly what happened this past week."**_

_In a surprising show of intelligence, Naruto spoke, "I'm guessing whatever happened this past week is why I'm unconscious."_

_The Kyuubi stared at the blonde child for a moment; he was rather surprised that he actually managed to put that together. Nonetheless, he nodded to confirm his theory._

_Naruto's eyes immediately locked onto the Kyuubi, curiosity flaming in his blue orbs as he eagerly awaited the fox's words. Grumbling, the Kyuubi spoke, "__**I've always hated you humans, but what happened to you the last couple of days really increased my hatred for humanity.**__" The Kyuubi glanced at him with something akin to respect, "__**You were rather impressive though - even if I don't accept that you're related to Hagoromo and Hamura.**__"_

_Naruto was about to question who those two were when the Kyuubi - predicting what he was about to ask - smashed his tails into the ground to stop him from speaking and continued, "__**Last week you were captured by some people. I'm not sure whether they were villagers or ninjas, but I'm assuming a mixture of both." **__Naruto fell silent, horror entering his eyes, "__**And they tortured you endlessly for a week; experimented on you for some odd reason. Only stopping to have you heal with the power acquired from having myself locked within you. People saw you get kidnapped, but did nothing to stop it. People knew where you were being kept, but didn't report it. They did absolutely nothing."**_

_Surprisingly enough - surprising the Kyuubi most of all - he had no joy in his voice as he told the blonde child what happened. In fact, anger was dancing inside him at what these humans did. They were greedy, ravenous. Animalistic._

_They got so much worse when Chakra was introduced to him. Kurama loved Hagoromo, but he could never agree with the decision made by him: to give chakra to these power hungry fools._

_And Kyuubi finished with a few words, "__**They broke you, destroyed your very being, and because of this, you realised something important, something that I wouldn't think a human would think of…"**_

_And like that, the illusion shattered._

_Naruto gripped the sides of his head as he fell to his knees, memories erupting like a volcano within his mind. He screamed in anguish as the memories overtook him, searing hot pain echoed through him like a phantom as those horrific scenes replayed within his mind once again._

_And that whole week replayed itself._

_Every torturous moment._

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Konohagakure_

_One Week Before_

"Naruto!" Mizuki shouted, paint splattered across the entirety of his body as he glared at the grinning blonde trouble maker on the other side of the classroom, "Detention for the rest of this week!"

"What! The lesson was on traps and executions of them! You asked for an example and I gave you an example!" Naruto shouted in outrage, index finger pointing out at Mizuki, "You should be praising me for pulling off such an amazing trap without you knowing! If that was poison gas, you could've been dead! I'm just proving to you my awesome ninja skills!"

"Be that as it may, I was asking for an _audible _example, not the actually execution of one, but you seemed to have ignored that part!" Mizuki started, annoyance dripping off his words as he wiped off the paint on his body, "Playing pranks on others is unbecoming of a ninja!"

"Not to mention annoying for everyone trying to pay attention to the lesson, Naruto-baka!" The blonde haired boy winced as he turned towards the voice of his crush - Haruno Sakura - and tried to splutter something in his defense only for others to shout out against him as well.

"What can you expect from that loser?"

"He's such an idiot."

"Why is he even in this class?"

"Naruto-baka! Naruto-baka!" His name - attached with that offensive title at the end - was chanted again and again by his classmates, getting him to clench his fists at the absurdity of it all.

Puffing his cheeks in annoyance, he was about to shout in anger when someone spoke in his defense, "You never asked for an _audible _example, Mizuki-sensei." Recognizing that lazy, slow voice and the sloth-like delivery of those words, Naruto turned to Shikamaru and smiled gratefully, "You asked for an example. Naruto simply gave you one of the many ways to give an example. If anything, you're at fault for giving such hazy instructions."

Shikamaru's head slumped into his arms as he spoke once again before falling asleep, "That's...My one good deed for the day. I deserve a good rest."

Hearing soft snores, Naruto released a small laugh as everyone stared at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"_He really is a sloth." _

Giggling in delight, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Mizuki, but didn't say a word - an action that relieved Mizuki. Not only was he shut down by an academy student, but he couldn't argue back or give them a punishment unless he wanted to look petty in front of the entire class.

Meanwhile, Naruto was nodding sagely at his previous thoughts: He already won the battle, there was no need to brag.

Naruto blinked.

"_What the hell. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" _

A fox-like grin making its way on his face, Naruto started, "Who was right? Who's awesome? Obviously not the blue hair dye trash bag!"

Simultaneous groans echoed across the classroom..

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

Evading capture was a skill not everyone learned, but for Naruto, it was a necessity.

He didn't want to be caught after pulling off an _amazing _prank after all! Today happened to be a good day, he spent all of last night and three weeks before that spreading the trap and the colors _literally _showed today.

Naruto giggled in delight; his blonde hair glowing under the light of the sun as he sat on the roof overlooking a huge street of Konohagakure. Orange jacket tied around his waist, goggles around his neck, he stood up in preparation of the results of his awesomeness.

Looking down at his inexistent watch, he assumed five more seconds were all that was left and counted down slowly, "Five."

Naruto's ear twitched; hearing the soft sounds given off by the early risers.

"Four."

His eyes could see the dancing shadows behind the windows.

"Three."

He could see all the people who disrespected him, who hated him, who treated him as an existence that didn't exist. Ironic in and of itself.

"Two."

Cerulean blue eyes dimmed as he made out the shape of a family; a mother hugging her son goodbye while the father proudly looked on, a hand resting on his child's head.

"One."

Suddenly, Naruto didn't feel happy anymore.

Then he squashed those thoughts with the formation of a _Ram Seal._

**Boom**.

Naruto couldn't see it, but he could already imagine the sight that laid behind the houses; men and women within his radius were covered with the heavenly color of orange.

Giggling in delight, Naruto waited for them to come out and they didn't disappoint. Furious and annoyed, civilians and ninjas of all ages came out of their house, looking around for that accursed blonde hair.

Naruto laughed uproariously; all these people bashed the color of orange, doubted his dreams and ambitions, he'd say they more than deserved this.

He didn't even mention the hatred and discrimination received from them...

Smashing his fist to his tiny chest as they looked up at him, Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs with a magnificent grin on his face, "Yes! It was me! Uzumaki Naruto - Future Hokage of Konohagakure!"

And then he ran as they - both ninja's and civilians - came after him.

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Naruto's legs dangled from the top of the Yondaime Hokage, swinging side-to-side in a rhythmic pattern. Naruto's eyes were void of the innocent happiness that he was always seen with; instead, taking its place, was a strange sense of understanding._

_He, himself, didn't even know what he understood, but, whenever he came on to the Yondaime's head, his mind cleared; he could let himself loose from under the persona he developed._

_He breathed in and out softly, cerulean colored eyes taking in the lovely form of Konohagakure he was looking over. From here it looked beautiful, perfect; without a flaw in sight. Appearing almost like the sky with stars glistening within; that's how Naruto saw it anyways. That's how it always looked to him when he looked at Konohagakure from afar, only seeing the light produced from the buildings and never seeing the shadows that laid beneath._

_He assumed this is how all visitors saw Konohagakure; not believing they had any imperfections due to only seeing the light and never seeing the shadows they produced._

_Naruto has seen the shadows, bathed and delved in it since he was just a child. He snorted softly, perhaps he was even born in the shadows. The blonde haired Jinchuuriki couldn't remember a time when a shadow wasn't 'hanging' over him, in a figurative fashion, of course._

_The night was his time to let go._

_It was foolish to think that he was the only one._

_His eyes narrowed at the sound of erratic taps coming from behind him, getting closer and closer with every second that passed. His ear twitched; it wasn't just one. Almost as if they were born from the shadows, they appeared, surrounding his lithe form with the larger firms of grown men._

_Naruto was not in a good mood. In the night when he felt colder, darker, realer._

_When his __**existence**__ was stronger._

_When his intelligence was sharper._

_When his mask was dropped._

_Naruto didn't know how nor why, but he could __**sense **__their dark intentions, their plans to capture and attack him._

_It also warned him when the first man attacked him from his blind spot._

_A warmth flooded through his body as an anger not foreign to him slowly took over him._

_His cerulean eyes slitted._

_If a Hyuuga were to look at him, they would see a searing red chakra slowly leak inside of him._

_Naruto placed a single hand within his pocket as the man behind him came closer. Fingering a kunai by its hilt, he snapped his wrist and sent the weapon flying behind him, hiding in the comfort of the night; the only thing that could possibly discern the Kunai was the flicker of light that appeared on it thanks to the ever watchful eye of the moon. His body didn't even move as he sent the Kunai flying, there was no way for the man to tell of the weapon heading his way._

_He heard a satisfying 'thunk' as the Kunai hit the man's torso._

_The man cried out in pain, but his partners didn't seem to care about his injury; they immediately attacked him._

_The Jinchuuriki couldn't dissuade himself; he was weak, unskilled. Of course, not by choice - his education laid in fault. _

_He didn't even know if the comfort of the night would be enough - even though his existence felt __**stronger.**_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed, his thoughts racing, "I'm outnumbered...By a lot. I got lucky with my first shot. I don't have a chance against them right now. But...If I make it down into the village where the civilians and Ninja are at they wouldn't attack me."_

_And so, Naruto let his body drop from the Hokage's monument, looking like he was about to do a back-flop into a pool. Giving his attackers a smirk, he watched as the shadows looked down at his departing form in disbelief before remembering what their jobs were._

_And jumped after him._

_Naruto's heart raced a mile a minute, but, surprisingly, he's never felt so calm, so clear before. Almost casually, he took out another Kunai and tossed it at his pursuers._

_Unfortunately for Naruto, these men seemed a lot stronger than their weakling as a partner. Perhaps he hit a civilian?_

_Enemy ninja, perhaps?_

_They knocked his Kunai away, but Naruto simply smiled; forming the ram seal once again, he whispered, "Boom."_

_And the explosion seal on his Kunai blew up, sending a shockwave at the men and blowing them apart. He whispered playfully, just loud enough for the whisper to reach his pursuers' ears, "Prankster Rule #37: An escapee's chances of escape are significantly larger when there are less people chasing after him."_

_Fishing a small dark pellet the size of a coin out of his pocket, he twirled it in-between his fingers, casually speaking as if he was conversing with a dear friend, "People really don't give the little things in life enough credit. This," Naruto flicked the pellet towards his group of pursuers, "For example, is one of the many things Ninja don't seem to find use of; on the other hand, I made sure to use it as best as I could."_

_Not that he really had a choice. There weren't many things he could actually buy with the monthly morsel of money that was given to him. It barely covered his apartment and food for a month, much less new clothes and equipment. Of course, these small pellets and exploding tags were surprisingly cheap - it seems Ninja would rather have fancy, destructive Jutsu rather than tools at their beck-and-call. _

_Which made them extremely useful for Naruto._

_As the pellet slowly made its way towards his pursuers, Naruto took the chance to take in his enemies appearance. Wearing matching black cloaks and pure white masks with small slits for eye holes, there wasn't much to differentiate them other than their different smells and forms._

_Blowing air out of his lips, he resisted the urge to sigh; there was absolutely nothing he could use to report them to the Hokage._

_His blue eyes glowed in the night as he looked up at them, gleaming in a fashion similar to his prankster persona, but __**a lot **__darker._

_True. Real. __**Excited.**_

_As one of the men reached out with their arms to bat away the approaching 'weapon', it exploded into a cloud of smoke._

_A very large cloud of smoke._

_It covered half of the Hokage's Monument for Kami's sake! Naruto gave them a Cheshire Cat grin; this wasn't __**just **__to disturb his opponent's vision, but also to catch the attention of any Ninja nearby._

_Hopefully it worked._

"_I only have 5 seconds until they make it out of the smoke, 10 seconds until I reach the ground...That's more than enough time!"_

_Fishing some wire out of the pouch on his thigh, he wrapped it skillfully around his fingers before throwing his hand out to the side. It moved in a perfect arc, racing around his pursuers and back up towards the Hokage's monument. Grinning as the wire wrapped against the Yondaime's nose, Naruto let himself be pulled back towards the monument._

_His feet smashing against the cliff, Naruto didn't waste a single moment and dashed upwards, using pure strength to run up towards the towering monument with the aid of his wires. As Naruto made his way into the smoke, his pursuers escaped it, looking at the emptiness below them and the towering appearance of smoke above them._

_They lost him._

_But Naruto didn't lose them._

_Loosening the wires on his fingers, Naruto once again found himself free-falling; his body tucked closer together to increase his speed. He quickly found himself looking down at his opponents, a few feet away from them while they laid twenty feet away from each other. Naruto grinned as his feet smashed into one of his pursuers, reveling in the feeling of the bones cracking beneath his feet and the blood that came flying out his enemy's mouth._

_Almost as if time froze for a second, he found two surprised stares on him; Naruto simply winked goodbye._

_And then time unfroze and the unlikely pair of Naruto and his enemy were sent flying down at __**double **__the speed Naruto was originally going at._

_Naruto felt the air moving through his hair and licked his suddenly dry lips before moving downwards and clutching his enemies shoulders with his hands and driving him into the ground._

_The sound that resulted was resounding._

_Like an explosion, the ground cracked from their combined weight and sent a small shockwave for their impact, blowing the dust surrounding him away._

_It was impossible for people to not hear and he wasn't disappointed. _

_People, __**ninjas, **__came out of their homes._

_They had their weapons out, eyes narrowed._

_They were ready to fight._

_Naruto felt relief bubble up inside of him and suddenly felt the exertion from his previous actions. His breaths labored, he smiled._

_Naruto was proud of what he did._

_He heard the two men land behind him._

_But Naruto was confident. _

_He wouldn't be captured or killed._

_It was over._

_He won._

_Naruto never saw the yellow eyes gleaming on top of the Hokage's Monument nor did he see the dark chakra that seeped from his body._

_Naruto found those thoughts dispersing as a chop to his neck found himself sinking to his knees, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head._

_Just managing to catch the sight of everyone - the ninjas, the civilians - turn their backs on him._

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Tears ran down Naruto's face as his memories left him, as the torture dispersed leaving behind phantom pains._

_Naruto's blue eyes darkened._

_They __**abandoned **__him._

_Turned their backs on him!_

_His breathing came out in uneven gasps, his heart hammered in his chest. The world felt like it was closing in on him; after everything he went through, why was he still trying to live?_

_Why was he trying to be a Ninja of Konohagakure?_

_Who is actually worth protecting here when they won't even stand to protect their own._

_Suddenly, however, that coldness disappeared as a warmth surrounded him. It was the same presence as before, when he was about to die, this feeling appeared._

_It shattered his fear and left a sense of comfort in its place._

"**You will change this world. Humanity has been corrupted. I leave it to you."**

_This would be the last time Naruto would hear this voice._

_Kurama watched in idle curiosity as this went on. _

_He watched as the boy cried. _

_He watched as the boy trembled. _

_He watched as the boy calmed down._

_He watched as the boy made eye contact with him._

_He listened as he boy spoke._

"_I'm...Going to change this world."_

_And, for the first time in a long time, Kurama felt joy fire up in his body. The Kyuubi was destruction incarnate._

_He found joy in destruction._

_And as he looked into this boy's eyes - eyes that flickered between a cerulean blue and an ice blue with a flaming white floral pattern - Kurama could feel the destruction that will be brought down upon this world._

_The change that will unfold._

_And even as those flaming white eyes dispersed, sealing itself away for it to be unlocked once more; Kurama wasn't dissuaded._

_This boy._

_This boy will change this world, bringing either salvation or destruction._

_Destiny has been rewritten._

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

_Location: Mount Myoboku_

Jiraiya found himself before the Grand Toad Sage, barely managing to catch the whisper, "**The eyes that dance with the greatest light has seen the shadows. He who reflects the light of the moon and delves in the emptiness of space shall bring either salvation or destruction."**

Jiraiya was silent.

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

**One Week Later**

_A ripple that can disrupt the ocean._

Thunder rumbled in the heavens, wind shrieked and roared its tune across the earth as Hiruzen stared at the leaves that fell as a result. Time slowly moved forward and life carried out as strings started to move behind the scenes, changing the world ever so slowly.

The Bone Tower stood proud.

_The pebble that can break the Earth._

Clans continued with their personal affairs.

Danzo plotted within the shadows.

Through all this, Hiruzen made his own plans.

_The spark that starts a fire._

And through this storm, Naruto's eyes opened.

Colder. Calculating.

Angry.

Naruto felt the veins in his body bulge.

And he knew that he could see...

_Clearer._

**XxEverything-Blooms-TwicexX**

**Well this brings the end to this chapter. Let me tell you now that this **_**isn't **_**a bashing fic - as much as seemed to come off as one after the first chapter. **

**Everything is planned.**

**I'm sure everything will become clear after the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be out a week from now, a personal apology for not updating this for so long. Sorry about that by the way! I don't really have any excuses, I just lost interest for a while.**

**Regardless, I'm back now. Chapter quality will also improve starting chapter three. I like to think I'm a lot better at writing than I was when I wrote this chapter - I wrote this like a month after I uploaded the first chapter. Anyways, I don't really have much else to say besides a bit more information about the story.**

**I changed the timeline ever so slightly.**

**Naruto and Sasuke are 10 at the time of the Uchiha Massacre. As such, this change brings about many other changes as you will see in the coming chapters.**

**To the matter of the Tenseigan: No, i will not be giving Naruto the Tenseigan right away. That would make life way too easy for Naruto during his early stages. Great power should come after great effort. I have many plans for Naruto, but rest assured that the Tenseigan will eventually come to his control.**

**More information on the Tenseigan involves the following: while the Tenseigan is technically activated by the Otsutsuki and Hyuuga clans, I never understood that. I always went with the belief that an Otsutsuki can only be created when the blood of the two clans come together. For Hagoromo's case, an Otsutsuki is created when the blood of the Senju and Uchiha is created. AND IN MY STORY this will be the case for the Kaguya and the Hyuuga.**

**Honestly though, Kaguyas' have the perfect body. Anyways putting it simply, it will be the following:**

**(Body) + (Eyes) = Otsutsuki**

**Senju + Uchiha = Otsutsuki**

**Kaguya + Hyuuga = Otsutsuki**

**Anyways that's it! **

**Make sure to leave reviews!**


	3. Puppet Show

**I think I'm doing a pretty good job of updating. I cut down my update time from like 3 years to a single week. Cheers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to see that people still have interest in the story. Lets try to breach 100 reviews this chapter!**

**I'm not surprised that a few of the reviews bashed a certain aspect of the last chapter (although it was kind of funny seeing people go off the rail like that); however, it seems like a lot of you didn't really understand what was happening.**

**I am ****not ****nerfing Naruto! Trust me when I say that I'm giving him something that is considered the other half of NInjutsu (Fitting the whole brothers theme of Hamura and Hagoromo).**

**You'll realize this very very soon. Keep in mind I said that he is simply unable to use the five basic chakra natures**_**. Yes I realize not having an affinity doesn't mean you can't use ninjutsu, but have you ever thought of looking underneath the underneath. **_**Lmfao I thought the hints I were leaving were big enough, but I guess I'll give you a bit of bait.**

**Byakugan - The Eye of Taijutsu**

**Sharingan - The Eye of Genjutsu**

**Rinnegan - The Eye of Ninjutsu**

**Tenseigan - ?**

**The Tenseigan will hold another branch of Ninshu, something I consider a different branch from simple Ninjutsu - what the Tenseigan is granted has a title even if it falls **_**under **_**Ninjutsu. The Tenseigan's branch could even be considered the flip side of the coin of the Rinnegan - which is fitting considering that they are supposed to be equal in power.**

**If the Rinnegan is the eye of Ninjutsu, what could the Tenseigan be?**

**The Rinnegan grants complete control of the five basic elements. What then could the Tenseigan control hmm?**

**Trust me. Some of you might realize where I'm going with this. Others won't. Can't keep you from leaving, but for those of you who decide to continue - keep an open mind.**

**Secondly, about the Tenseigan not being in his possession right away. This is seen in many situations - such as Sasuke when he awakened his Sharingan - when you're not aware that you've awakened a Doujutsu, you can't simply unlock it. You can awaken a Doujutsu, but if you're not aware of it, you're unable to activate it.**

**Naruto, an orphan, couldn't possibly even **_**think**_** of having a Doujutsu such as the Tenseigan, meaning he'll have to activate it again.**

**The second purpose of this is to give Naruto a chance to excel without the Tenseigan. If I gave it to him right away then he'd simply use the Tenseigan all the time. This way he'll use the Shikotsumyaku, he'll develop abilities, and see in a different way. **

**For some teasing, I'll tell you this: Naruto will be able to activate the Tenseigan during the Chunin Exams.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Everything Blooms Twice**

**Chapter Three**

_Puppet Show_

**Konohagakure**

**Age: 10**

Naruto let out a gasp, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Air broke through his lungs, filling up his body and flowing through his veins, bringing a sense of relief to him. His heart, once stable, now danced at an erratic pace, humming a tune unknown to him. His lips were dry, his throat raw - all of which showed that he was sleeping for a very long time.

As if to prove this fact, Naruto tried to speak, but a barely audible grunt was all that followed.

Strangely, however, Naruto wasn't freaking out.

Ever since he awakened, ever since he met the Kyuubi, he found himself understanding. Suddenly, Naruto was able to come to conclusions that he could never come to before.

The veins by the sides of his eyes _bulged _for a moment before stopping.

His dreams?

The thought of becoming a hero who would always beats the bad guy, the thought of fighting for his village and making them acknowledge him?

Fruitless.

How could he become a hero of a village who rejected him? How could he beat the "bad guy" when the concepts of good and evil were both so _twisted. _When he can't even distinguish the good from the bad, how could he possibly be a hero when the person he saved is just as worthless as the creature he killed?

Once again, Naruto felt the familiar feeling of his veins expanding before delving back into the comfort of his skin.

His aspirations?

The thought of becoming the Hokage, earning the adoration and respect of the villagers?

Worthless.

Naruto couldn't even remember why he thought it was a good idea to become the leader of the group of people who _hated _him. Why should he risk his life as a ninja to defend them? They weren't worth fighting for. They weren't worthy of respecting him, of judging him.

He'd be the judge.

The feeling of his veins spreading past his temples to his eyes like a spiderweb tormented him, urging him to grasp it like the spider who hung from his home, but, similar to an illusion, it disappeared a moment after.

His strength?

The _power _he was so proud of as an academy student, his endurance and resilience that he was known for and, at times, _praised _for. Those skills he believed he had, the thought that he was strong enough to not have to put effort into his studies or his training. _Those _skills?

They were _inexistent. _

He had no power. Naruto struggled with the simplest of chakra exercises, he could barely do the _Henge and Kawarimi, _and he couldn't even do the _Henge _\- the _easiest _technique that the academy taught! His Taijutsu was brawling, his education? Horrendous.

He had nothing.

Naruto felt it again, the feeling of his veins bulging by the sides of his head; however, this time, it didn't fade right away. It stayed for a few moments where he experienced a clarity that he had never felt before, but dispersed as the veins lost its pressure.

Naruto understood this now; he knew that he was weak, that his dreams weren't something to strive for. This understanding, the thought of becoming the Hokage, the thought that it was all that mattered to him - they were all _useless _to him.

He didn't want that anymore.

He didn't want their respect, their love.

He didn't want to get stronger to prove something to them, Naruto wanted strength to prove something to himself.

Naruto wanted absolutely _nothing _from them nor did he have anything to prove to them.

A strong sense of hate bubbled inside of him; hate towards humanity in general. They were despicable, loathsome - creatures that should be wiped out. The thought that he was human himself didn't escape him, but he was _different _from them. He's _felt _pain, both mental and physical; he's been through darkness, born from it and raised in it.

Naruto refused for his pain to be compared to theirs', they didn't understand the truth.

And they only got worse with the introduction of chakra.

Naruto remembered the stories the Sandaime used to tell him, the time before the Ninja Villages, before the Warring Clan Era, far before there were even clans! When there was no chakra at all, it was a simple myth, magic that couldn't be understanded.

Naruto assumed there was peace back then.

He was _wrong._

Even then, there was war. War like no other; massacres, slaughters, inhumane activities even back then.

The Sandaime told him peace was brought forward, created by the Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto liked that part; he loved peace.

For Naruto, peace was a thought that was always on mind, a dream that he always wanted to bring to reality. Peace was a time of love, where there was no hate and suffering. There was no discrimination, everyone was happy.

Peace was where he could have a family.

Peace was where there was no hate.

Peace was his new goal.

Which is why he could never agree with the Sage of Six Paths when he decided to pass down chakra to a people who were already fighting each other without the power to cause mass destruction.

And like Naruto thought, time went on, wars continued, violence worsened, and the world was corrupted, inhabited with beings that went against everything right.

A growl bit his lips, rumbling through his teeth as he felt the strange feeling of his chakra bubbling inside of him. It ran through his pathways, burning his _Tenketsu _in a way that brought satisfaction to him - Chakra was _power. _

And he had a hell of lot of chakra.

In response to his feelings, Naruto felt his chakra ripple inside of him like a fire, his anger furthering it like the wind strengthening a flickering flame.

Naruto had a new goal: he'd bring peace to this world, create his _own _world where no one is judged, where no discrimination exists.

Where only the pure live and the corrupt would die.

He'd burn this world to the ground and everyone in it - Suddenly, Naruto stopped.

"_No...Not everyone.'_

The Old Man, Ayame and Teuchi, Iruka.

They all flashed through his mind and he remembered something important.

Not everyone in this world is corrupt.

A small feeling of a past self popped up inside of him and he found a ghost of a smile slip onto his lips, "_I'll be the savior, the hero! I will erase all evil and from their ashes I'll raise a paradise where the pure shall live."_

Not everyone is evil.

A scowl broke through his face; if he would ever do such a thing, he'd simply be doing the same thing as everyone did to him.

No. That won't happen.

He will save this world.

Bring peace.

But how?

He felt the comforting feeling of veins bulging by his eyes, but this time they didn't disappear or fade - they stayed, veins digging further out of his skin.

Naruto didn't know _how _he'd do it, it'll probably take years just to discover an idea.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes faded into a pale shade of lavender, his pupil becoming more distinct while the veins became more apparent on the sides of his head as it reached his temples.

But he had a feeling that these eyes would show him the way.

Naruto gasped; not in need of air, but in awe.

He could _see._

It was childish, but he didn't know how else to describe it. It was as if the locks on his eyes were opened and everything in the world was for his sake.

Everything was _open._

It was unreal, breathtaking.

Naruto's eyes were frozen as it took in as much information as possible and sent it to his mind, something that came quite easily with his eyes.

The ability to see 360 degrees was a valid reason for his state of mind at the moment.

Naruto knew he wasn't moving his head - hell, he couldn't even if he wanted to - so it was so bizarre that he could see below his bed. It was as if blockades, clothing, walls, everything was meaningless before him.

He could see all of his surroundings. Every minute detail, every flaw, the fibers of a chair located behind his bed - an impossibility in both rights. His eyes could see every movement, taking in the ant that crawled in the dirt of the flower pot lying on his window sill.

Naruto could see every individual hair on the ant, he could make out every single grain in the pot - and even when he stopped looking at it in particular, he could still remember the place of every grain, track the movements of the ants - he could still see it.

Naruto was capable of focusing on everything in the room at the same time.

But his vision wasn't restricted to the room, it extended to 50 meters in every direction - a distance that he was seemingly able to measure instantly - with himself in the center. The wonder of his eyes didn't end there; no, the wonders continued as his vision made its way through the hospital, catching sight of every human in the building instantly.

The number came to him instantly; 227 humans residing in the building currently, but the number wasn't what amazed him.

It was their bodies themselves.

He could see their chakra pathways, their blood vessels; Naruto could see their _Tenketsu _and where their chakra originated from - an inch above the naval.

It was extraordinary.

Even from here, their movements seemed _slow. _He could track them so easily.

Naruto could see every life form, the chakra in the air, absolutely everything.

Which is why he could see nurses rushing towards his room as they sensed him awakened. Naruto gasped as he saw an actual _ball _of blue fire heading towards the hospital. It made the chakra of everyone else in the building insignificant, such a huge, powerful amount of chakra that actually _rippled _in over abundance.

Naruto could only think of one person with _this _amount of power.

Even comparing it to the other ninjas he could see strolling in the village, Naruto knew this flame was so much more _potent._

It was the Sandaime.

He shut off the chakra that was, unconsciously, being channeled to his eyes and he felt his veins delve back into his skin, but he could still feel the pressure behind his eyes. Not so much as to make it uncomfortable - rather, it was reassuring - but enough to make him realize that a small pulse of chakra would activate _his _eyes.

His eyes.

That sounded so _bizarre._

He could hazily recall a similar feeling before, but they felt more potent before.

When he was fighting for his life all those days ago, he felt something similar; however, it felt undeniably more powerful

It's as if eyes were somehow diluted - even though Naruto could see more clearly than ever before.

Maybe, just _maybe, _he was overthinking it.

That _had _to be it.

And with those comforting thoughts, he let the embrace of sleep take him.

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

Zetsu smiled.

It was an obscure feeling, he'd admit.

Zetsu couldn't remember the last time he smiled; frowning, he corrected himself: he, as Black Zetsu, hasn't smiled for the longest time, his counterpart on the other hand was another case. His yellow eye traveled to the void area to his left, usually colored white, now was a pitch black.

His counterpart couldn't tag along on this adventure, it was a personal matter. A stranger doesn't involve themselves in family affairs after all so, with those thoughts, Zetsu left his present host to achieve his will.

He raised his hands and, in detached interest, took in his appearance. It's been a long time since he's seen himself in his true form. He noted casually that his body was just as _bland _and _false _as it was the last time he saw himself. Zetsu knew he wasn't human - he was something more, his mother _was _Kaguya Otsutsuki after all - but his form resembled that of a person except for one tiny change.

His body was completely black.

The color of darkness, his mass was made out of writhing shadows that condensed into the shape of a human, allowing himself to, almost, fool people of his descent.

From very far away at the very least.

Zetsu liked his body, it _fit _him.

He chuckled. He was in a jolly mood, it was his right to "crack a joke" as they put it.

Literally, it _fit _him. His mass stuck to his form perfectly and adapted to his wishes; it was the perfect body - in more ways than one. Not to mention that he found that it fit his personality quite well - deceiving, dark, terrifying, and _powerful._

He rather liked it.

Almost as much as he liked the events that have been playing out before him according to his plans. Like a puppeteer and his show, Zetsu has been pulling the strings all over the Shinobi World; now, however, he was focused on the village of Konohagakure. Zetsu was bringing in the key to unlock the end.

"_Mother will be so happy."_

Excitement danced within him as he watched the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki - Mother's chosen - activate his Byakugan for the very first time. A feat that, by all rights, _should _be impossible, but he did it as if he was a Hyuuga by birth.

Zetsu let a dark chuckle escape his lips. Not that anyone could hear him, could see him, could sense him. He was darkness and he could hide within the darkness of whatever he wished as was the case of his current situation with him hiding inside the building's shadow, overlooking the hospital.

So he let himself laugh because it was _that _hilarious.

To think, to _think_, that this boy was - alongside of being his mother's chosen - also his brother Hamura's descendant! The blood of his brother ran strongly within Uzumaki Naruto, Zetsu could tell.

He could sense his brother in him.

Could see the same chakra.

The same presence.

And it ran stronger than any other descendant Hamura ever had - of the Hyuuga Clan at the very least; Zetsu wasn't aware of the activities of his other descendants.

Uzumaki Naruto: Descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, chosen by Kaguya as her greatest piece.

The _irony _of this!

Zetsu couldn't help but laugh, his chuckles escaping him as he lost himself in his hysterics. Laughter roared out of him, his mouth opening wide as he guffawed at his thoughts.

It was just too funny.

_Too _funny.

The humor died out in his eyes and a serious glint returned to his gleaming yellow eyes. It was ironic. Poetic, really. The "heroic" brothers who defeated the "evil" mother and "saved" the world.

How false. How _empty._

This world needs to be renewed.

It was just so funny that the one who would bring in this revival was the descendant of one of those brothers! While the only brother loyal to his mother - himself - found the key to the end of the world.

It was: Just. So. Funny.

To think that he didn't even _realise _that Naruto was his descendant until he awakened _those _eyes. Zetsu was simply planning on following the will his mother left inside of him - he didn't know of her plans, but he _knew _this child was vital to her schemes - and the moment he saw the blonde Jinchuuriki he was immediately told that this was her chosen. Zetsu, of course, was wise enough to not just simply rely on his feelings and made sure to check his background and found sufficient Otsutsuki blood running through him and the mark of Kaguya hanging over his head.

Literally.

He could see the horns of Kaguya popping through his yellow hair with his eyes.

Zetsu smiled.

Mother knew he would react this way.

Kaguya knew he wouldn't let it go.

She _knew _he would do something about it.

And he did.

The only problem, however, was that Zetsu had no idea what his mother wanted him to do once he actually found the right child. The boy didn't show any abilities that could possibly help or revive his mother - the very opposite; he looked weak, foolish, and completely useless - so what exactly was he supposed to do? Train him? Abduct him? Teach him? Give him some type of power?

And that's when he realised it.

He had to help _awaken_ his power. He was of Otsutsuki descent - there had to be something hiding within his lithe body. There's no way that his mother would choose him otherwise. So Zetsu did the one thing that awakened a power in anyone.

Destroy his life. Shatter his reality. Make him see how life truly is and find out the ugly truths of this world.

Of course, forceful manipulation of a few hundred people by his hand may have had provided a _slight _reason of why he broke. Of course, all he did was further their emotions and made them play their thoughts. He played everyone like a fiddle and made them dance to his tune.

_He_ made Danzo move.

_He_ made the villagers turn away.

_He_ made everyone not hear.

_He _made them hate more.

_He _made every event play out of his book.

It was fun being a puppeteer, making them dance to the tempo of his strings.

The amount of _fun _he had when he controlled people was a joy he didn't know how to describe. Moving in the shadows, whispering sweet nothings, furthering their hatred and controlling their wills. There was nothing like watching decisions being created because of him, results being shown because of _him. _The best part of it was that they thought they were moving by themselves, that _they were in control. _Being in control was so entertaining when everyone else thought that their actions were their own, but they weren't.

They were _his._

_Everyone is his plaything and the world is his playground._

His mother told him this. And it was true.

Zetsu loved being in control.

Of course not even Zetsu - the creature that has been pulling the strings from the shadows - realised what Naruto would awaken.

The _Tenseigan_.

Zetsu shuddered from just remembering those eyes, the power they held and the god like aura that came down upon this world when it came into light again. The overwhelming presence, the power that wasn't human. White flames surrounded by a royal blue; eyes that told a new future, that would destroy destiny.

The eye that works outside of Fate.

The Doujutsu of Reincarnation.

An eye that rivals the Rinnegan and is as mysterious as it is legendary. It was a variable that nobody knew about - not even Zetsu himself and he's the ultimate information gatherer.

Even Kaguya Otsutsuki, herself, knew nothing about it. The shock and confusion that ran through her eyes during her final moments said this.

Hamura created a legend. Surpassed his limitations.

Even after he awakened it, even during the fight with Kaguya, even during the countless fights that happened between Hagoromo and Hamura, Zetsu never once saw any of the abilities that the _Tenseigan _actually possessed. It was a power that brought Kaguya to her knees, abilities that were strong enough to defeat anyone and anything. He held it secret to everyone, not even his descendants knows of its abilities - even though he _did _leave a stone tablet behind in the Shrine of Hamura that detailed something. Unfortunately, even Zetsu - being a son of Kaguya - couldn't read a single word on the tablet. Zetsu knows, however, that Hamura with the Tenseigan was equally as powerful as Hagoromo himself - even _after_ he sealed the Juubi within himself.

That alone speaks of the power of these eyes.

Finally, Zetsu's eyes narrowed as he brought himself down to the heart of the matter, the issue that has been there since he first saw the Tenseigan.

This, however, presents a mystery.

How _did _Uzumaki Naruto awaken these eyes?

How is it possible that he is a descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki? The Tenseigan is to the Byakugan as the Rinnegan is to the Sharingan. That is to say that an evolution that is possible if the blood of the two descendants is brought together. The body and the eyes of the Sages need to become one for it to be awakened and in order for one to become a true Otsutsuki.

One can only be Otsutsuki if they had the blood of either the Senju and the Uchiha or the Hyuuga and the Kaguya.

For the Rinnegan, the body of the Senju and the Sharingan of the Uchiha must be mixed for it to be awakened.

For the Tenseigan? The body of the Kaguya and the Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan must become one.

Naruto possesses both the Byakugan of the Hyuuga and Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya, meaning he possessed both keys to unlock the Tenseigan - which he did.

But _how?_

His mother is Uzumaki Kushina. She is a full born Uzumaki who are brothers with the Senju - this is how he got the body of a sage, but, if anything, his ties should lie with Hagoromo rather than Hamura, but, instead, he gained the attributes of the Kaguya?

It doesn't make sense.

It's impossible for him to gain the eyes of a sage from a clan that possesses the body. No clan possesses both of the attributes of the Sage - it was an impossibility. A clan of the body can only possess the attributes of the body - no matter what body it is.

And his father was Minato Namikaze.

Blank.

Zetsu knew everything about everyone. How was it then that he knew nothing about Minato Namikaze. Zetsu has been living for centuries upon centuries, he'd seen ages come into creations and has seen them end.

He knew everything about everyone.

So why?

Zetsu's gleaming yellow eyes narrowed; he knew absolutely nothing about the background of Minato Namikaze - which was a huge offense to his claim as the best spy in the world.

Uzumaki Naruto's background needs to be researched extensively because there are only two possible options. One: Naruto is actually descended from Hamura Otsutsuki. Two: Something _else _is at work in this world.

Either way Naruto would need to be prepared.

Zetsu's eyes locked onto Naruto's form as he fell unconscious on the bed.

It was easy to tell that his body wasn't ready to handle the power of the Tenseigan, the strain it had on his body is present right now. Complete exhaustion. The pain it would have on him right now if he continued to use its power would kill him at this rate if he used it at this age; thankfully, however, it was obvious that Naruto didn't even realise that he awakened those eyes. Naruto would need to grow older and stronger to ever make use of those eyes, using it now would only hurt him. Thankfully, he had time.

He can awaken the Tenseigan once more when he's older - Zetsu would make sure of it.

He watched as Medic-Nin bursted into his room and started checking his condition.

Zetsu cracked his fingers and wiggled it like a puppeteer.

"You can't stay in this village, Uzumaki Naruto. It will inhibit your growth."

His body slowly assimilated into the darkness behind him.

"Tensions will make it impossible for you to stay here."

And the puppet show was put into motion.

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

**The Next Day**

Once more Naruto felt his veins bulging and he watched, fascinated, as his veins became apparent upon his face, spreading across his head like a spider web coming into creation. His cerulean blue eyes - once vibrant with curiosity brimming through its pores - faded into a light violet, emotions completely hidden from sight.

Naruto whispered, coming out as a single awed breath, "The _Byakugan."_

He's heard stories of its tales and abilities, of course, but he never realised the reason he could see so _clearly _was because of the eyes that made the Hyuuga Clan legendary. Naruto's education wasn't amazing - he'd admit that any day of the week; he'd have to work on that - but even _he _knew that the _Byakugan _was a Kekkei Genaki. Bloodlines _can't _be copied nor can they manifest in anyone, they are passed down through blood.

So that begs the question: how?

Naruto's brow furrowed - an action that appeared quite strange considering his emotions couldn't be seen in his pale colored eyes - as he contemplated this. How was it possible that he, an orphan, could possess the Byakugan? He wasn't part of a clan nor was he heralded as such - all clans were held highly in Konohagakure. The _Byakugan _wasn't just any Kekkei Genkai either; it was the Doujutsu of the Hyuuga Clan - heralded as the strongest clan in Konohagakure.

So _how?_

Not only the _Byakugan _either.

Naruto let out a breath and closed his eyes as he began to level his breathing. His chakra bubbled beneath his skin, boiling within his tenketsu - not so much as to make it uncomfortable, but enough to make him realise how _potent _his chakra truly was - and ran through his body in all directions.

He noted instantly a difference from the last time he used his chakra - it wasn't nearly as easy to control as it was during _that_ fight. That isn't to say that his control over his chakra _hadn't _improved at all since he awakened these strange abilities; no, his chakra control improved by leaps and bounds since his awakening. Naruto recalled learning about the _Tenketsu _and how there were 351 points where chakra can travel through. It's been said that no one besides the Hyuuga Clan can actually fully control every single point at will - a feat that is impossible for everyone else.

And it was true.

Naruto could feel every single point, the incredible feeling as chakra traveled through them, and he knew, if he wished it, he could expel chakra from those points in concentrated bursts. Perhaps this is why his control improved so much since it was so much easier to utilize; albeit, he still had to concentrate very hard to do so.

However, this was nothing compared to the level of control he had during that fight with his Experimenters.

Naruto's control then was _unbelievable. _His chakra came to him so naturally as if it was born to listen to his commands and listen it did. It received every order, every wish, as if that was all it was meant to do, and executed it effortlessly. It was amazing, transcendent. Rather than a mystical energy humans force to use, it felt like another appendage, like a third arm.

Like chakra was simply his subconscious.

Naruto never knew he could use chakra like that and, with this knowledge, he was able to control it better this time around, but still!

It was nowhere near the extent his control was during that fight.

During that fight, he was perfect.

Naruto's brow furrowed; so many unknowns about himself that he needed to figure out. Perhaps all those enhancements during those fights was adrenaline?

Or the Kyuubi.

Another variable he didn't know how it played out, but those were thoughts for another time.

Right now, he had to focus on this.

Naruto's pale lavender eyes traveled to his arm and, fascinated, he gazed at his arm in its naked form. His _Byakugan _bypassed his skin - already memorizing the layout of his arm, the number of his hairs, and the freckles that were located upon it - and saw the skeletal system beneath. His eyes could see the blood that ran through his veins, the oxygen that were carried in those red streams, and the arteries all over his arm. Further, his eyes could see chakra moving through his pathways, the _tenketsu _that were laid out all over his arm, and the color of his own chakra.

It was white, colorless.

He kind of liked it.

His chakra moved like a roaring river, unstoppable, flourishing, and stormed through every single point at a tempo unknown to him. It flowed through his body, into his muscles, through his skin, coming from the storm that laid above his navel. It was such an amazing sight. Naruto could've watched it for days and days upon end, but he had another thing he needed to do.

Naruto's gaze hardened, his pupil contracted as his chakra started to bubble and move through his body at a faster pace as he directed the tempo his pathways danced to. He willed his chakra to move and it responded.

Controlling his chakra was even easier now that he could see it.

Naruto watched, entranced, as his chakra was directed to his skeletal system. His skeleton absorbed the chakra like a sponge, eating everything that was directed to it. Once white, his skeletal system now glowed blue from the chakra that entered its system.

Naruto made a ram seal with one hand, the veins on the sides of his head throbbing from his concentration.

Then he wished for it to come forth.

And his body responded.

For a long second, nothing happened. But, like the calm before the storm, it was quick to disappear.

Naruto could see within his skin as the skeletal system in his arm began to _expand. _It moved through his skin before piercing through the surface, a long white bone standing proudly on his skin. He didn't need to touch it to know how strong and sharp it was.

It didn't hurt. It was strange to imagine and was certainly a strange feeling, but it didn't hurt. Naruto knew this and he watched as more bones began jutting out all over his arm, creating a graveyard of bones along his limb. Naruto almost laughed as his skeletal system within his body instantly created new bones to replace the ones that left.

It was gruesome, dark, but Naruto _loved _this Kekkei Genkai more than anything else - even if he didn't know what it was.

It gave him power.

It gave him _freedom._

And Naruto would forever be grateful to it.

Memories flashed through his mind of that night and he knew that without this power he would've died.

A sad smile slipped onto his face as he thought of the price of all this power.

Naruto lost his innocence. The thoughts of becoming a ninja to protect the people, gaining respect and becoming the Hokage.

It wouldn't happen.

How can he be a hero if he can't see the difference between the evil and the good?

He lost the comfort of hiding within a dream. His reality was broken without remorse. He knew how life was, he knew that the "peace" Konohagakure was in was false.

This "peace" was simply the time preparing for the next war.

War can't end in this world.

Naruto's _Byakugan _pupil contracted, "But that's why I'll create a new world. Now I can see what the world really looks like, what people go through. All with these eyes!" Naruto whispered to himself, determination burning within his eyes, "A world where the kind are protected and peace runs eternal. A new world. That is what I'll create."

The sad smile slipped off his face and a more determined look appeared.

He lost the smile that made him Naruto.

He didn't know if it could ever be recovered.

Similar to his innocence, that part of him was gone.

But in its stead was the power and determination to do what other people couldn't.

And he wouldn't fail.

Naruto looked into his reflection one last time and here, in the bathroom of all places, he made a vow, "I'll become the strongest! So strong that I'll bring peace. Strong enough that no one can stop me! That no one will feel the pain I did."

What wasn't said echoed within his mind, "_Strong enough so i'll never be that helpless again."_

Naruto willed for the graveyard of bones upon his arms to sink back into his skin and he watched as they slowly assimilated back into his bone structure. It was a strange sight, seeing the actions taking place underneath his skin that is. He watched as chakra immediately moved to his puncture marks created by his bones piercing his skin. Instantly, the marks disappeared, leaving it as if it wasn't touched in the first place.

An impossibility by every right, but, then again, why was he surprised after all the events that have been taking place recently.

Uzumaki Naruto was a living anomaly.

Naruto let out a deep breath; the _Byakugan _and this bone Kekkei Genkai?

How could he, an orphan, possibly possess these abilities? Especially the Byakugan - a doujutsu so coveted that the Hyuuga Clan split their family apart and cursed the branch _just _to protect those eyes. How is it possible that he could inherit such an ability? An ability that is seen to rival the _Sharingan _of the Uchiha Clan - perhaps, even surpass it? They Byakugan is _said _\- he didn't know who said or had the _right _to say it - to be the progenitor of the Sharingan. Its insight is said to be far greater than the Sharingan could ever hope to achieve; although, the Doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan is known to carry two abilities: the eye of Insight and the eye of Hypnotism.

But that begs the question doesn't it?

If the Sharingan possesses two abilities then shouldn't the Byakugan as well?

Naruto shook his head, he was getting carried away. He brought himself back to the current issue.

How was he, an orphan, capable of manifesting all of these _Kekkei Genkai?_

"_But I guess the answer is in the question. I don't know who my parents were so how do I know what my blood carries?"_

Naruto's veins writhed.

"But he probably knows."

His vision expanded outwards, moving through the walls and the door of the bathroom and towards his room. Naruto could see two people there, each of which a familiar form.

The first was the Head Medic Nin who was personally in charge of his recovery and care. Naruto didn't really have an opinion on him besides the fact that he didn't seem to care what he carried. To him, everyone was the same - a patient.

The second, however, was far more important in Naruto's mind.

Even if he couldn't see his face with the _Byakugan_, Naruto would've realized who was in that room from the chakra alone. Unlike the chakra of everyone else in the building, of everyone else in the village - his chakra was that of a mountain, reigning high into the heavens. If normal ninjas possessed chakra the size of puddles, his was the size of a lake. It was calm and collected, not a ripple in sight - befitting the man who held more strength than every ninja in this village.

The Sandaime Hokage.

Even at his old age, his chakra showed that he hasn't been slacking off his training. It held a presence that was unlike anything else, a pressure that beared down on Naruto as he analyzed it.

Naruto zoomed in on his face and, without a doubt, it was the Sandaime.

The confrontation was about to happen.

Naruto's eyes burned with a whirlwind of emotions; betrayal, hurt, pain, confusion - the Sandaime knew so many things about him and he _kept _it a secret.

Thoughts garnered in his head, beginning to hold ground as his emotions took over. The only reason the Sandaime was even _nice _to him was because of the _Kyuubi _in his stomach.

So he could be turned into a _weapon._

Without the Kyuubi, the Sandaime wouldn't care at all.

Naruto grinded his teeth together as his thoughts furthered.

His eyes pulsed and his pupil contracted, his vision digging deeper and he was shocked to find that he could see even _more. _While the Sandaime's chakra was calm and collected, his emotions were frenzied - Naruto could _see _his very feelings.

Worry. Anger. Self-Hate. _Relief._

The _Byakugan _digged ever deeper, showing exactly _why _it was known as the All Seeing Eye.

Worry over the sake of Uzumaki Naruto - who disappeared after the ANBU stationed to protect him mysteriously vanished before turning up dead. Worry for the condition he was in when he found him. Worry for how Naruto would react to everything he went through.

Anger.

Anger at the ones who did this to him, anger towards a man named Danzo, anger at the civilians, and, more than anything else, anger at _himself _for not being able to protect him. He hated himself for not being able to do a single thing during that week of hell.

And Naruto saw _relief. _Relief that he ended up finding Naruto, relief that he was awake again, relief that he was alright.

Naruto's pupil contracted once more and he _knew _that his eyes were about to read even deeper, showing him the reason for the Sandaime present mood; unfortunately, the moment when Naruto's anticipation was about to boil over as his _Byakugan _dug deeper - the door knocked.

An attendant called out, "Sorry to interrupt you, Uzumaki-san, but you have a visitor in your room."

Naruto scowled; he _knew _there was someone in his room, he was looking at them right now. The knock threw away his concentration and he sighed as he realised that he couldn't spend any more time with this new discovery of his.

The ability to _see _emotions.

Naruto breathed in deeply and, with an exhale, he deactivated his Byakugan.

The anger that was within him didn't disappear, but with this new insight, he found his rage controlled. He wasn't about to burst into the room and scream at the _Hokage _for what he did and what he failed to do.

It wasn't worth it.

Naruto slipped out the door, his blue eyes determined to look straight ahead.

The man already blamed himself enough as it was.

His eyes softening slightly, Naruto walked towards his room. With every step he took, Naruto slowly became aware of his heartbeat getting faster and faster until he was almost positive that he would have a heart attack when he got to the door.

What was he going to say?

His hand hesitated as it reached for the door; what was he going to do? What would the Sandaime say? His thoughts raced past him, but, almost against his will, his past personality took over and made him place his hand on the door knob.

He was still Uzumaki Naruto.

He was brave, willful. Naruto would take this like he took everything else.

Head on.

The moment Naruto walked into the room, the Sandaime eyes were already on him - relief apparent in his ash-colored orbs.

His voice was quick to break the silence of the room, "Naruto-kun!"

Despite his thoughts, Naruto couldn't help but break out into a small smile, "Hey old man."

Hiruzen felt relief at those words - it sounded just like their interactions before, but he should've knew.

It was foolish of him to think that nothing have changed between them.

And he saw that as the boy's eyes - almost as if they scolded him for giving him a smile - lost all of their emotions, turning into a calm anger.

"You've been lying to me my entire life."

Hiruzen withheld his flinch. He was a shinobi, hardened over a lifetime of battles and fighting. It would take a lot more to break him.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop the pain from reaching his heart as the boy he saw as his grandson spoke to him with such a cold tone - with such betrayal lit in his eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

Naruto didn't like the stares he received from the civilians as he walked through the streets.

They were different from before; devoid of the usual hostility - their glances were more careful, wary, than they were in the past. They came alongside the whispers as well. That wasn't particularly new, but their whispers weren't as hateful; no, it carried an unusual emotion that he wasn't used to hearing. Naruto closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, he reached into his body, touching the _tenketsu _that resided within his ears.

And with his new found ability of control, he willed them to open.

Suddenly, the civilians whispers were opened to him.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"I heard he was kidnapped."

"I heard he was tortured…"

"I heard he slaughtered every single one of his captors. With ease."

"**Incorrect."**

Naruto, so caught up in his concentration, missed the yellow eyes that were gleaming in the darkness within every shadow. Missed the green hair that was hiding in his shadow.

Naruto completely missed his presence.

Suddenly, all the whispers flooded him at once.

"**He didn't just slaughter the "captors"; he slaughtered the men who tried to save him as well."**

"**The captors? They were simply instructors. They weren't actually torturing him."**

"**I heard the Jinchuuriki went out of control again."**

"**Did you hear about the bone structure? I heard he created that."**

"**An ability that manipulates bones? How **_**evil. **_**Befitting the heir of the Kyuubi."**

"**A monster. That is what he is."**

Naruto's cold blue eyes opened, the pressure behind them increasing to the point that he knew if he wished it for even a second, that it would activate his _Byakugan. _His eyes took in the civilians forms, all of their lying whispers, all of their hate, and he realised that there was something new residing in those gazes. Dominant over all the other emotions.

It was _fear._

Fear of _his _power.

The type of fear that was necessary to bring peace.

Naruto didn't know if it was right of him to _like _it.

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

First step: Unrest and fear of the civilians.

Second Step: International Tension

Third Step: Political Conflict

Zetsu smiled in glee; everything was going according to plan.

His yellow eyes gleamed as he watched his chakra circulate around the civilians, entering their bodies and taking on his will.

It was a ability that was passed on by his mother; the ability to manifest his will in whichever creature he wished to manipulate.

And it worked frightfully well.

Everything was moving according to his plan.

Zetsu slowly assimilated into the shadows.

The second step would happen soon.

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

**Night**

Naruto ended up sitting upon the surface of the Yondaime Hokage - a place he often visited to reflect on his life.

So many things happened _so _quickly. And it's only been a week.

It was hard to keep up.

Eyes moving from side to side, the blonde Jinchuuriki quickly hid his eyes from sight by burying his head into his lap. Almost subconsciously, Naruto activated his _Byakugan, _eagerly consuming his surroundings. Suddenly the blockade he purposely set up with his legs was useless; everything was open before the _Byakugan._

His range of vision expanded immediately, his eyes seeing the tunnels underneath the monument, gazing out into the distance of the village and seeing small chakra blobs moving around, and stretching out in every direction.

Naruto let out a breath of relief.

He only found out about his Doujutsu - a thought that _still _boggled him - today, but he found that it had the ability to calm him whenever he activated them.

Maybe it's because they were called the _All Seeing Eyes?_

The ability to see through his surroundings, the lies of his comrades and enemies alike, and the ability to see if anyone was spying on him. It reassured him in a way. He didn't need to just rely on his intuition or his feelings to see if he could trust someone; no, all he had to do was activate his eyes and the truth would come forth.

It made him feel at peace.

In this world, trust was a luxury. Relying on someone else who could betray you because you trusted them based on how you felt was costly. Now? Naruto had the skill to look through all deceit.

Seeing that there was no one near him, he let him body relax slightly; of course, he kept his eyes activated just in case.

He let his eyes bring themselves upwards to look into the sky and found company with the moon hanging high in the sky like a wrathful protector. Naruto brought his hands upwards and with a beckoning motion, he positioned it towards the moon.

A light smile hit his lips. Wouldn't it be funny if he could bring the moon crashing down on this Earth?

"_Absolutely hilarious."_

Looking on at its royal silver surface, Naruto found himself wishing that his eyes could reach space.

Shaking his head, Naruto laid his head onto the rocky monument below him and organized his thoughts.

The confrontation with the Sandaime Hokage, while helpful, didn't provide him with everything he wished to know; in fact, it simply opened more questions and brought him new confirmations.

Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't understand how he possessed the _Shikotsumyaku, _his best idea coming from the possible tie between the Kaguya and the Uzumaki.

Of course, Naruto received no help at all about the Byakugan.

The Sandaime Hokage was lying to him and will continue to do so, but, amongst those lies, laid some truth.

A falling leaf appeared in front of his face.

Naruto's pupil expanded.

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

_Naruto's cerulean eyes were ice in front of the recent confirmations about his life._

_Uzumaki Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, chosen personally by the Yondaime Hokage in order to help flourish Konoha with its power. While the Yondaime didn't intend to, he unintentionally assigned Naruto to a life of Suffering and pain._

_Did you know how it felt? To be told that the reason __**why **__your life was so fucked up was because of an __**accident. "**__Oh, sorry! I didn't realize your life would become like this because of me! My bad!"_

_Naruto's eyes almost activated from his anger._

_The Yondaime didn't realize, couldn't comprehend the effects that his action could have. He put too much trust in the civilians, in the Shinobi, in the Hokage._

_The civilians who torment him._

_The Shinobi who deny him._

_The Hokage that lies to him._

_Did the Yondaime think the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would be loyal to the village under these circumstances. Naruto duly noted that if the previous events haven't happened, he would've been perfectly happy with his role as the village's dog - earning respect and power for their sake._

_Like a fool._

_Why should he protect this village when he could do so __**much more? **__Anger bubbled inside of him, making his chakra run wild. Naruto swore that his chakra was almost audible in the silence of this room, crackling and sizzling like lightning._

_However, his anger slowly diffused with the discovery of who his mother was. _

"_Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Alongside of being one of the strongest Shinobi in this village, flourishing in the arts of Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, she was also the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan. She was also the last survivor the Uzumaki Clan - now that role falls upon you."_

_He was shown a picture of his mother. Naruto's eyes burned - not with anger, but with tears - as he took in his mother's image. She was beautiful. She looked so kind. So happy._

_She would've loved him._

_She probably does love him._

"_She was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before you."_

_Naruto felt his eyes __**pulse **__and he instantly tried to retain control of his emotions. He never realized how hard concealing a Doujutsu - especially an ocular power as protected as the Byakugan - would be._

_His mother had to go through what he did?_

_She felt this torment?_

_This pain?_

_Anger flourished through him with new strength at the thought. While it may seem strange that he would show such emotions to a woman he's never met, the thought that his mother - someone he always dreamed about, someone who would love him no matter what he did - had to go through the same things he did made his rage roar blindly._

_And she still managed to stay with this village? Why?_

"_While she did face some - albeit a very small amount - of hate, most of the population of Konoha wasn't aware that she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Her circumstances were a bit different than yours, but still so similar. She made friends. Formed a family...You can too."_

_Naruto felt a mix of relief and anger at the thought. Even though Kushina didn't face the same amount of discrimination as he, himself, did, she still faced more than any person should go through._

_This world was so fucked up._

"_The Uzumaki Clan were an extremely talented and dangerous Clan - even being the most peaceful of every clan i the world. They specialized in Fuinjutsu, making them one of the most feared clans in the world due to their complete understanding of seals - easily surpassing the knowledge of our own Seal Masters such as the Yondaime and Jiraiya of the Sannin."_

_The thought of having his own clan __**still **__boggled him. How did he not know of them if they were so powerful? They should've been written down in the history books! They were allies for God's sake! We wear their fucking insignia as our symbol! _

_Naruto tried to calm his breathing._

"_Because of their mastery of Fuinjutsu, they were seen as great threats - especially since they allied themselves with the Senju clan and, thus, with Konohagakure. During the Second Shinobi War, fear of the Uzumaki Clan joining the battle on the opposite side spread and let to a joint operation to annihalte the Uzumaki Clan. Kirigakure and Kumogakure combined their forces and struck the Uzumaki Clan."_

_Naruto bristled. _

_This world was so __**corrupt. **__The thought of an entire group of people being destroyed just __**because **__they held power? That was absolutely ridiculous! They were a peaceful clan that wanted nothing to do with war! But out of __**fear**__ they were attacked, out of __**jealousy **__they were slayed._

_Naruto's veins throbbed._

_Pride._

_Wrath._

_Lust._

_Greed._

_Envy._

_Sloth._

_Gluttony._

_These were the common themes that corrupted this world._

_Naruto would burn these sins, this world, to the ground._

_He's make sure of it._

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

The pupil of the _Byakugan _contracted.

Naruto gasped.

The leaf that was falling before his face was in the exact same place it was at when..._that _happened. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked into the distance in confusion. No time had passed yet he definitely went through that whole past event once again.

"What...Happened?"

There's no way time _shouldn't _have moved. He actually _lived _through what happened once again, experiencing every emotion, every smell, every view.

Naruto let out an awed laugh.

With every activation of his eyes, Naruto found something new!

"The ability to remember everything and have it play out before me in a single moment...That's insane." Naruto breathed out in awe, "I actually _lived _through it again even though I couldn't do anything to change it."

Naruto held his hand out, catching the leaf as it fell.

The All-Seeing Eyes of the _Byakugan._

What other secrets are they hiding?

"I should do some research on these eyes. What else can they do?" Naruto wondered, briefly entertaining the thought of asking a Hyuuga before shrugging it off - like _that _would go well.

Excitement bubbled inside of him; Naruto couldn't hide his anticipation of all the secrets they held.

Naruto's eyes glowed, "Who _cares _if I can't use advanced nature releases? I have the Byakugan, Shikotsumyaku, chakra, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu as options to make me powerful. I don't _need _ninjutsu."

Naruto let his excitement slowly dissipate as he remembered his situation, key thoughts revolving within his mind.

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Kekkei Genkai.

Bringing peace.

Naruto scratched his chin as the actual response from his words hit him, "What…exactly do I do from here on out?"

The blonde Jinchuuriki withheld a groan as questions popped up one after the other.

"_How do I bring peace?"_

"_Alone? Allies? Organization?"_

"_Do I need money?"_

"_Strength?"_

"_Manipulation?"_

"_Village? Should I become a Shinobi?"_

"_Become a missing-nin?"_

All his thoughts, however, boiled down to one thought.

"**Do I stay in the village or leave?"**

The thought of leaving the village was appealing to him, being by himself with no one to hold him back. He could be free. He could train himself. Learn while journeying.

However, it wasn't nearly that simple. He couldn't fool himself.

Naruto rubbed his chin; no matter how much he hated to admit it, he _needed _Konoha right now. How else would he get strong? If he just left, there would be no one to teach him. Konoha can give him the tools to become stronger!

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't cut his strings from the puppet show.

The yellow eyes gleaming in the distance would make sure of that.

But, for now, Naruto was assured of his current actions.

Get stronger.

Use the village, become a Genin and learn all he could from Konoha. Only then would he leave. Naruto's eye suddenly moved to the left, his Byakugan catching movement from the forest residing near him. Pupil contracting, Naruto instantly zoomed onto the figure moving within the forest.

Naruto's lips twitches in awe; there was a type of satisfaction found upon seeing what he wished to see. The ability to zoom in on a target a distance away from him definitely gave him that type of power.

His eyes scoured the trees, looking through them until he found what he was searching for in a clearing residing in the forest. The first thing he noticed, surprisingly, wasn't his appearance; no, the first thing he saw were the stormy emotions beneath.

Rage.

Sorrow.

Self-hate.

Jealousy.

And it wasn't a small amount.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he was seeing - these feelings, whatever they were from, rivaled the stormy emotions residing within himself.

"_Who could be feeling the same as me?"_

Naruto zoomed in on the face and, surprised, saw the face of Uchiha Sasuke - prodigy of the year. The blonde Jinchuuriki didn't have any particular problems with the Prodigy besides, of course, jealousy of his strength.

"_What could've possibly happened to him that could make him feel that way…"_

It was the same feeling he felt when he was scourging through the Sandaime's feelings. It bubbled through him, tempting him to grab it.

Tempting him to _see _more.

To show exactly _why _it was called the All-Seeing Eyes.

"_What could make you feel pain similar to my own? What kind of torture were __**you **__subjected to?"_

He grabbed onto the bubbling power.

"_Let's find out."_

Naruto's pupils expanded.

**XxPuppet-ShowxX**

_Naruto opened his eyes; strange, considering the fact that he knew his eyes were most definitely open before._

_He found many things odd about his situation. The first thing he noticed that was off was that he was no longer sitting upon the Hokage monument; no, now he was looking down at a small training field by the academy._

_Secondly: he was floating._

_Naruto couldn't stop himself from gasping; he looked like a spirit floating in the sky, a ghastly mark in an otherwise clearless night sky._

"_What the hell is this?"_

_Strangely, it was easy to move and he found himself enjoying floating around - even if he was confused as to __**why **__he was floating around._

_What was he doing again? Why was he here?_

"I'm really late from training! Mom's going to kill me!"

_Everything came back to Naruto as Sasuke's voice rang through the sky. Understanding his situation, Naruto brought his eyes down to the boy running out of the academy and towards his Clan Compound._

_Naruto grinned, "So not only am I able to see through my own memories, but also through others without them even knowing."_

_Everything that is in this world is the Byakugan's right to see._

_Shaking his head, Naruto brought his body forward, feeling compelled to follow after Sasuke since this seems to be __**why**__ his feelings are so stormy._

_Minutes passed by as Naruto followed after Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the silence of the night because, right now, at this very moment - Naruto of the past was being tortured._

_Shouldn't there be ANBU looking for him even right now? Or was this right after he saved?_

_He wasn't sure._

_Naruto froze...Why doesn't he just check what past Naruto is doing? Sasuke wouldn't reach his compound for a while anyways, so a quick look couldn't hurt...Right?_

_Of course, there was a single problem._

"_Where exactly was I taken?"_

_Naruto brought a finger to his chin in thought as he floated casually after Sasuke; where exactly was he taken? _

_Fortunately, he didn't have to think that long as a huge bone monument shook the ground and came into creation towards his right._

_Naruto saw Sasuke stumble, but didn't wait to see how the young Uchiha would take this small earthquake as he flew off towards the structure. _

_It was huge, magnificent really. _

_Naruto was struck by how beautiful it looked, glowing silver from the moon hanging over its head. And on top of the largest bone stood himself. It was a strange sight to be honest, seeing himself that is._

_His blonde hair danced in the wind, his clothes were in tattered, and his face was grim. _

_Naruto felt memories swirl through him - memories of the fight, memories of his strength, memories of everything._

_Naruto took in his untouched body with pride, slowly bring his eyes towards his copy's face and found..._

_His eyes glowing an ice blue._

_Naruto blinked._

_They were __**actually **__glowing. _

"_What...The fuck?"_

_His eyes glowed, Naruto could've sworn that chakra seemed to be seeping out of them as well. That wasn't normal. Not even in the night with the moon shining directly into his eyes has he ever glowed like that. A magnificent blue. A royal white._

_Of course, just as he was about to move closer to take a closer look, he felt his hairs stand on end._

_Naruto froze._

_Yellow eyes gleamed behind his past self._

_He couldn't move. Those yellow eyes...They were hungry, powerful, eyes of a predator. He swore that those yellow eyes made contact with his own, but that was impossible!_

_He was inside of a memory! He couldn't be seen._

_Naruto felt relief at the thought and his mind slowly began to process once again. Naruto didn't remember seeing yellow eyes before...Who was he? Was he imagining it. Possibly?_

_Naruto blinked._

_The gleaming yellow eyes were gone._

_Naruto watched mindlessly as the events moved on, his unconscious body taken by the Sandaime and being carried towards the hospital._

_Blue eyes._

_Yellow eyes._

_Naruto blinked again and sighed, "Whether that was real or I was simply exhausted, I have no idea…"_

_He floated back to Sasuke, his mind now heavy with thoughts, unaware that'd his questions would only grow within the next few minutes. He needed to relax calm down. Naruto briefly noted that Sasuke entered his Clan Compound, but was otherwise distracted by his thoughts._

_Until he felt the killing intent._

_Naruto immediately froze, his hair standing on end as he faced that horrid presence. He bristled, chakra leaking from ghostly form in order to protect himself from that feeling._

_Fear danced inside of him, this was a power he couldn't even understand - and it wasn't even directed at him! This power had to easily rival the Hokage, an impossibility in every right! No Shinobi should be able to rival the Hokage!_

_Veins spread across his face like a spider web coming into creation and his Byakugan pulsed to life from the fear. Almost immediately, Naruto's vision expanded and he could see a distance in every direction._

_His eyes instantly spotted the figure standing on top of the tower and zoomed in on him. Even from a distance, Naruto could see those crimson red eyes spinning hypnotically like the devil himself._

"_The Sharingan."_

_As the three tomoe spun around his pupil, Naruto felt his heart began to race. Naruto jumped backwards as the killing intent spiked enough for Sasuke to feel it._

_Unconsciously, Naruto activated his Shikotsumyaku, bones ripping through his ghostly figure in a quick rate. In seconds, Naruto had deadly spikes all across his body - not that it would do any good._

_If that man tried to attack him, Naruto would die._

_Not an opinion. A fact._

_Finally, Sasuke looked up. Fortunately for Naruto, the moment Sasuke looked up, the figure disappeared, taking his killing intent with him._

_Naruto gasped; eagerly taking in breaths he was unconsciously withholding from himself. What the __**hell **__was that._

_He let his bones slip back into his skin as the blonde Jinchuuriki looked down at Sasuke. Whatever that was going to happen included him - that's all Naruto knew._

_And he knew instantly that __**that **__man is the reason for Sasuke's pain._

_And for the bodies that laid ahead._

_Sasuke's voice echoed throughout this world, "...Wha...What is going on…?"_

_Naruto had to agree with him. Bodies laid all over the street, blood flowing from his bodies, and, with the Byakugan activated, he could see no chakra in any of the bodies._

_They were all dead._

_Sasuke staggered foreword, shaking the bodies, calling out for people he knew. With no response from any of the bodies, Naruto could see his fear building._

_Suddenly, Sasuke dashed in a different direction._

_Naruto followed after him like a shadow._

_Sasuke broke into a house, his voice breaking through the silence, "Mother! Father!"_

_Naruto's heart dropped. No. It can't be. _

_Sasuke reached for a door._

_Naruto's body moved by itself, racing to stop Sasuke from opening it._

_A female voice mirrored his actions._

"_Sasuke! Don't come in."_

_Neither of them were able to stop him._

_Sasuke's mother and father laid dead before him._

_The figure from before stood over them._

_What Naruto didn't expect, however, was Sasuke's response to this._

"_...Brother! Brother! Mother and Father...They're, they're dead! How! How did this happen."_

_Naruto froze. His __**own **__brother killed his parents. His clan._

_Naruto's blood slowed as those crimson eyes were shown in full detail as Sasuke's brother raised his head._

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Mocking._

_The eyes of a murderer._

_Sasuke realized this himself._

_And Naruto came to understand why Sasuke came to feel all those fiery emotions as his brother's red eyes bloomed into a new pattern._

"_...Mangekyo." Sasuke gasped, gazing at his brother in fear._

_With a single word, Itachi brought pain like no other to Naruto and Sasuke._

_Before a single word came out of Itachi's lips, Naruto saw the familiar pair of yellow eyes with a single red eye gleaming behind Itachi._

"_...Who?"_

_His question was drowned as he was placed into yet another torture._

"_Tsukuyomi."_

_**XxPuppet-ShowxX**_

**That brings an end to this chapter! I don't really have much to say, this chapter was more of laying a foundation for the next couple chapters so hopefully it wasn't too boring. There's going to be quite a bit of action in the next chapter so look forward to that.**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and, most importantly, review!**

**The next chapter will probably take longer to update since I'm only like a quarter done with it! Reviews make me write faster so remember to supply me with those! Alongside of those reviews, tell me whether you would prefer chapters to be around this length - 10k+ - or around half the size. If its 10k the time between updates will be longer, but you get much more to read. If it's half, its quicker updates and better quality, but less to read and will often times leave you on cliffhangers. **

**Anyways, see you next time!**


End file.
